Love Is A Four Letter Word
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is no fool when it comes to knowing what he does and does not like. It just so happens that many of those things are four letter words, each of them littered across his time line like stars in the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Lily

**So this is...new. Like I've mentioned in **_**Behind Closed Doors**_**, I am a beginner when it comes to writing Fairy Tail fics. I can only hope that these drabbles are worthy of people read and reviewed! I'm releasing this now as a Christmas present, but also because another oneshot compilation of mine will be ending soon and i figured "why not make another one!"**

**I hope you enjoy what I've tried to put together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **Lily**

"You're really cute when you play with Lily, you know that?"

When those words had left Levy's lips, he had become more than perplexed with her statement. Him? _Cute_?

"I don't _play_ with my cat."

"Sure, you don't," she said, completely unconvinced and fixing him with her brown eyes as they surveyed him from above her current novel. "You _don't_ tease each other back and forth, you _don't_ go out of your way to make him comfortable, and you _definitely_ don't pat him just to hear him purr late at night." He sat there, stunned into his current position. Could his dragon slayer ears have truly betrayed him? Had she said- "Lily talks to me too, you know!"

So that was why. It had been his damnable cat spreading rumours. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Shorty."

"But it came from the source," she said, a teasing smile on her lips, "so it must be true." The cat in question was sitting at the bar with Mira, Happy and Charle nearby. Lily was being the ever patient listener, as Gajeel could hear only Mira speaking. He seemed to be enjoying the topic of conversation and Gajeel resigned himself to likely have the tale retold to him on his way home. All the same, he seemed completely oblivious to being the subject of their conversation, his dark tail slowly flicking side to side without a care in the world. He and Pantherlily did not _play_ with one another. They would spar, perhaps tease each other, but Gajeel Redfox did not _play_ with his Exceed.

"I think you're imaginin' things," he got out gruffly, standing up rather dramatically.

"I don't think I am," Levy chirped cheerily, laughing as he tried to silence her with a glare. "It's not so bad, Gajeel. It's good to be attached to someone like Lily. It's healthy and," she paused to search for a word before deciding on, "adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Sure. I mean, as adorable as a dragon slayer like you can get."

He tsked, ruffled her blue hair by means of a goodbye, and made for the door without another word. Gajeel did not tell Lily that he was leaving. Why should he even attempt it? The cat was clearly comfortable where he sat, and the dragon slayer knew that his Exceed would make his way home eventually. However, he wasn't even half way down the cobbled street that the guild sat on when he heard Lily flying towards him. Gajeel didn't bother turning his head, nor even acknowledging the Exceed when he landed on his broad shoulder.

"You know, you could have told me you wanted to leave," he said curtly.

"And cut short your talk with the demon? I don't think so, Lil."

"It is so nice of you to care, Gajeel, it brings me to tears," Lily's sarcasm was palpable, "but I really wouldn't have minded. Besides, you and Levy looked so comfortable." He growled a warning but the cat just chuckled, getting more comfortable on his shoulder. "You can't hide it from me, my friend, I can basically read your mind."

"Sure you can." Gajeel made the appropriate turns, a hand digging for his key as they neared their flat. "What am I thinkin' about right now?"

Lily was silent with thought, a paw on his mouth, before answering. "About getting a mission that'll involve iron." Gajeel clicked his tongue at the accuracy and Lily laughed outright at his companion. "I knew I was right."

"Shut up."

"You can't hide from me," he said again, voice filled with amusement. "I _live_ with you, in case you have forgotten." Gajeel smirked, something he had been doing more often than before, his serious countenance marred by the playful quirk of his mouth. "You aren't as mysterious as you make yourself out to be."

"Whatever you say," he snapped back, except there was no harshness in it, all of it lost on the black cat who merely swung his legs down Gajeel's broad shoulder. They continued on together in companionable silence, and he knew that the aura surrounding his furry partner was one of content.

The back and forth happened rather often with them, and Gajeel was secretly glad that he was someone he hadn't scared away yet. Lily was a good friend to have, the best really, and often Gajeel wondered if duty was the only thing keeping his dark companion with him. However, he was often quick to perish the thought. It was well known between the pair of them that Lily was just as adept at reading people as Gajeel was the best in scent related tasks. In those senses, they were both skilled, and Gajeel had almost gotten a lecture for having negative thoughts when Lily caught him brooding just a week ago. The cat knew his expressions and mind far too well, and, in retrospect, it probably was a good thing.

If he wasn't going to let anyone in, at least his cat could be somewhere in his hard, iron heart.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Please R&amp;R and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2: Iron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Iron**

If there was one thing that any and every mage in Fairy Tail had to know, it was that you did not interfere with Gajeel Redfox and his iron meals. You could bring most mages away from their food without too much of a hassle (demanding a fight being the most effective way) but Gajeel was not just any Fairy Tail mage, and he was not the type to play with his food. It was a sad day for the idiot that decided to interrupt his meals, and nobody on the face on the face of the planet could get away with it without a growl or growl except the two beings sitting with him at the current time.

And Gajeel was tough like the metal he consumed and didn't hesitate to make it known when people other than a certain pair interrupted him. Few Fairy Tail mages were brave enough to bother him when he ate, and he was always loath to be separated from the shine of a crowbar or the crunch from a rusty beam.

"Gajeel?" The man didn't bother to look up at his companion's call. She tried again, pouting when she was ignored a second time. "It's rude to ignore someone, you know?"

He made a big show of swallowing the metal in his mouth before saying, "It's rude to talk with yer mouth full too. I'm gonna be rude either way, Shorty." Gajeel heard her growl at him and he couldn't help but snicker at her reaction trying to at least fix her with a semi-interested look. "You got something to say?"

"Yes, I do actually." She shut her book, not bothering with the ornamental bookmark that sat untouched at the end of her tome. "Do dragon slayers have taste buds?"

"What kind of dumb ass-"

"It's not a stupid question, Gajeel," said Levy, not seeming to take offense to his hostility. Not like she used to, anyway. "I'm just curious. It's not like there's a book for everything; especially for something like that."

"Really? 'Cuz the last time that we spoke, I think you said that-"

"Stop it," said Levy, embarrassed at the memory. "That was a hyperbole, and you know it."

"Don't use big words to try and distract me, Shrimp," he ground out instead, stuffing a handful of nails into his mouth. Gajeel allowed himself a few more greedy mouthfuls before looking back at Levy, expecting her to be staring him down with a relatively frustrated expression. However her countenance merely remained one of curiosity, and with a resigned sigh, he supposed that she deserved at least _some_ semblance of an answer. "We have taste buds, so everything still tastes like something. The thing 'bout iron is that it's an element so the taste is unreal."

"So iron tastes like...?" she supplied, leaning in a bit to show her interest.

"I dunno how to describe it. It just tastes better."

"Tastes better how?"

"Like I said, I can't explain it. It's just better. Iron is easy to bite through like real thick bread, kinda crunchy too if you've got good quality iron, like carrots, and the taste...couldn't describe it enough to do it justice…."

"Wow," she said, fascinated. "That good?"

Gajeel nodded before he was struck by a cunning thought, the mere idea sending a thrill through his great form. His stomach grumbled at being denied food, but he popped a bar of the shiny metal into his mouth, chewing it idly while she watched him with expectant eyes. She wanted him to elaborate again – could see it in the way she shamelessly stared at him. As much as he enjoyed her attention, he was unsettled slightly by their openness and innocence. He did not often see that look and, from her, it was something he thought suited her rather well.

He leaned forward, as if to tell her a secret, before pressing his lips to hers. If Gajeel had wanted to see who was watching them, then kissing Levy would certainly have brought them crawling from the woodwork. He could hear exclamations come from Levy's fellow teammates and groupies, and could hear Mira telling Macao to pay up because she had 'so totally called it'.

But Gajeel couldn't really pay attention to Titania's 'it's about time' remark or even Natsu's laugh at Lucy's squeal of delight. No, he only had eyes for Levy, whose own light coloured orbs were boring into his with complete shock and surprise. Her lips were as soft and warm as he thought they would be, and as much as he wished to deepen it in any and all ways, he knew that this wasn't the moment to make the depth of his affections known.

He pulled back almost as suddenly as when he had started the kiss and relaxed into his normal position, watching with satisfaction as Levy's face burned from embarrassment. "Get a taste of that?" he asked coyly, watching her hold her flushed cheeks as if it could stop the dark colour from coating them. He wasn't sure she was aware of it, but at the word taste, she had licked her lips as if Gajeel's mouth had managed to transfer the untastable iron on hers. He found it cute.

"Yeah," she said softly, completely dazed.

"Pretty good?" he posed, taking a bite of another iron bar as his question sunk in. He knew that she would recognize the double meaning and savoured the satisfaction of hearing her reply:

"Yeah; the best."

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rain**

"Gajeel. May I speak with you?" The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks, looking around the guild hall for the source of the voice. It didn't take long to spot her and, when saw her walking towards him in all her aqua haired glory, he grinned a greeting.

"Well, well, well. Look at you," he said approvingly. "No honorific this time?"

"N-no," she stuttered, watching him take a seat at a nearby table. She took a seat net to him rather than across from him like most normally did. "Does it bother you?"

"Nah, not from you." Gajeel took a moment to assess her outfit, a shorter blue summer dress than that of her normal dresses, before asking. "You got a date or something?"

"Oh! No, not at all," she fluttered, hands wringing themselves out on her lap. "The only date Juvia would ever go on would be with Gray-sama. Ah!" She blushed before saying, "I mean, Gray."

"This is new. Snow Stripper's got you calling his real name now, huh?" The large man snorted, imagining how _that_ conversation would have gone. His watery friend would have probably fainted at the mere idea that Gray had 'honoured' her with saying his name. "About damn time, too."

"Thank you, Gajeel," she said brightly, blue eyes looking at him excitedly. "But Juvia really wants to know just one thing."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Juvia wants to know how Levy-chan is treating you." He looked surprised by her question, too stunned to even answer. How was _Levy_ treating _him_? "Gajeel does not have to answer," she said lightly. "Juvia will understand."

"'S not that," he grumbled, looking away from her. Juvia had always managed to surprise him, be it with words, choices or strength. She had been the only person he truly acknowledged at the old guild, and even at this new one, they were close, if not closer, than they used to be. Juvia had only ever been the sole person that he could even consider for missions in the past and even in the present. He tried to withhold the inner feelings of embarrassment and happiness at her inquiry, but he knew that she would sense it in him anyway.

And she did. She gushed, "Oh, Gajeel," when she noticed it and he could see that she was trying to hold herself back from completely letting it go and hugging him. Fairy Tail had pulled out a more affectionate Juvia than the one he used to know, and although he was not an affectionate person, he was glad that she was relaxed enough to show this side of her in public. "You're so sweet, Gajeel."

"I didn't say nothin'," he protested, trying to dispel the colour gathering in his face.

"Gajeel did not have to," said Juvia kindly, hands now laced together at her chest. He glanced over at her - his first mistake - and saw that she was giving him a wide, caring look, one that he'd never truly been given by anyone except her and Levy. He regretted meeting her eyes and tried to look away again. "Juvia knows Gajeel too well, just as Gajeel knows Juvia well."

"At least _you_ know." Gajeel leaned against the table and stared out the open guildhall doors.

Juvia heard the depressive undertone in his voice and she placed a hand atop his shoulder just a bit above his guild mark. "You are important to Juvia," she told him, and the seriousness he sensed now prompted him to face her. "Your happiness is also important. Juvia needs to know that Levy-chan is not simply hurting Gajeel and leading him on."

"She doesn't hurt me," he said quickly and watched his friend visibly relax. The mere idea that Levy could injure him physically was actually humorous. However, injuring him emotionally would not be very far fetched. "And I don't even think she knows what it means to lead someone on."

"Levy-chan is aware," said Juvia confidently. "Juvia has spoken to her about it already."

"You what?" While his tone was one of outrage, he knew that she would hear fear and embarrassment instead.

"She has told Juvia of her intentions, but Juvia trusts Gajeel's words more."

"She has intentions?" He blinked with surprised and threw a pointed look in Levy's direction. As it turned out, she was looking at him as well, and she gave a curt wave before turning away and continuing her conversation with her blond best friend.

"Yes, but Juvia wants to know how Gajeel is interpreting these intentions."

"I didn't even know she had intentions," Gajeel said, frowning. "Are you sure you didn't, I dunno, read her wrong?" Juvia gave him an unamused look, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "Right, never mind."

"So?" Juvia prodded his arm hopefully. "How does Levy-chan treat you?"

"I don't know what you mean 'bout intentions," Gajeel's eyes drifted to Levy's back, managing to catch her tilting her head in a laugh. She was so pretty… "but she's been kinder than I deserve. Too kind."

"She has been well with you then?"

"…yeah."

"Juvia is relieved!" she exclaimed excitedly. She moved to hug him but Gajeel quickly turned to her, both hands raised to stop.

"No. No hugs."

"Oh, but-" She lunged for him and he quickly stood, hands still out in front of him.

"No fuckin' hugs," he growled again, eyeing the rain woman warily.

"But we-" She began to protest before he cut her off.

"Not in public, we don't, and never without a hell of a good reason," he hissed at her, his eyes scanning the guild to make sure no one had heard him. Juvia's face lit up, and he knew that she was probably thinking that that was a sort of confession for how much he trusted her and cared about her as friends. And sure, maybe she was a bit right, but she was years too early to know that.

Of course, she _would_ have been years too early if she didn't already know how he felt concerning her.

* * *

**please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4: Hand

**And here is a gift for the fourth day of Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter** **4: Hand**

It is very late at night, when Lily is curled up on the pillow next to him and the moon is glaring down through his small window, that Gajeel hears something very strange. He is used to many things like the cold from sleeping on the streets after Metallicana's disappearance or the crunch of iron beneath his steely teeth. Even the groans of an injured enemy and the pounding of a man's fist on his door, shouting for a fight, is familiar to him. This mouse's knock is not. Being a dragon slayer allows all senses to be heightened and so Gajeel can hear the moment the person outside his apartment touches the wood on his door, the finger sliding down to the center before tapping lightly. He struggles for a moment, mentally trying to decipher whether there is someone outside to see him or if he is simply hearing things again, his mind clouded with sleep. The tapping happens again and this time Gajeel takes a breath in, exhaling tiredly when he realizes who is at his door.

He rolls out of bed quickly, quietly enough to ensure that his Exceed has not woken up from such and act before shuffling towards the entrance, not caring as his cold flesh plows through the metal hills about his house. The iron rods do not poke him nor do the nails cut through his skin, but he knows enough to keep each metal in its place lest Lily hurt himself accidentally again.

Or if he has a guest.

When Gajeel opens the door, he is greeted by the sight of his other small companion, the girl with blue hair and the smile that he would kill to protect. He doesn't even blink when she slips into his house, shivering in her pale night gown. He has no idea what she is doing in his home, and honestly he is too tired to care because _who the fuck visits people when they should be sleeping_, but she looks nervous and hesitant and _cold_ so he has to ask.

"What the fuck do you think yer doin' this early in the mornin', shrimp?" The words come out slurred and crude, not as clear or kind as he had hoped but it is really late and he is going to pass out and go right back to sleep if she doesn't say anything.

Which she doesn't. She makes him wait a moment, rubbing her arms to keep warm and tugging at the sleeves of the thin dress that, Gajeel idly thinks, looks both sexy and stupid on her. The summer days were hot enough to kill but the nights are not as humid as they always seemed to be. Some nights made you want to sleep at Gray's house and others seemed to coincide perfectly with winds that came in from the north of Fiore. The latter exists today, and Gajeel is trying to think of something he could do to cease her invariable trembling. He trudges through the silence to his fire place, which is of modest size since he and Lily do not need it that often, and he manages to strike up a match and set the logs ablaze.

Levy sighs the instant he does this and races over to the flames, hands stretched out as if she could gather up the small inferno and hold it to her body. "Thanks." It is the first thing she's said to him, and Gajeel lets out an uncontrolled sigh of relief. If she could still speak, the reason for her visit could not be that serious. While she warms herself, Gajeel moves to his couch, laying on it sideways so he can still observe her. The golden glow coats her skin prettily, her white gown seeming to be made of suncloth instead. Her bandana is off, a sign that she is incredibly relaxed and about to sleep if the nightgown hadn't already given it away, and Gajeel's muddied mind is still attempting to make out a reason for her appearance. There is a grander part of him that does not truly care for her reason, a part that wishes to return to his bed that he knows to still be warm and sleep once more. But he cares for this freezing girl that smells so much of ink and parchment that it makes his head hurt trying to recall ever learning to read, something she takes great pleasure in. He cares because he knows that she has not traveled across Magnolia to bask in his presence at such a godless hour. She would not risk getting sick or traveling alone at such a time as this and this intrigues him. A few moments pass before she speaks again. He has almost drifted back to sleep but her soft voice startles him out of it, coaxing and apologetic from invading his home so late at night.

"I didn't think you were going to open the door." He doesn't speak, deciding simply to watch her through heavy lidded red eyes. "I know that you're a light sleeper, but lately you haven't been getting much sleep so I thought maybe you'd be in a really deep sleep tonight." Gajeel is surprised that she has even noticed how the shadows under his eyes have been accumulating because of his frequent trips to see Makarov's damned son. Even if she hasn't seen the real reason, she sees a change in him all the same, and he is thrilled that she has paid him such attention. "Is Lily already in bed?" He nods. "That's good. I just wanted to speak with you."

He raises an eyebrow, his piercings moving as he opens his lips. "N' why's that?"

"I just needed to ask you something." She moves over to his couch on her knees and sits on her legs at his side, staring up at him with a familiar curiousity in her eye. "Can I see your hand?"

"No."

"Gajeel-"

"I said no." He rolls over so he faces the couch instead, his bare back the only thing she can see.

"Why not?"

"Why are you _here_?" he asks instead, tensing when her hand comes to drift through his hair, running her small fingers through long black strands.

"I needed to ask you something," she reaffirms. "And I need you to give me your hand so I can ask you."

"That sounds stupid."

Levy pauses before saying, "You can't keep trying to help me without touching me. I see you all the time. You work around me but not with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he groans tired, turning back around very quickly and not expecting her face to be so close. They both freeze a moment, but Levy is too embarrassed and Gajeel is too tired so they stay that way, stalled, frozen in time. Now he knows why she is here and what exactly has brought her to him.

Her hands flutter down onto his fists and slowly, very slowly, he opens them to her. He notices a soft smile grace her lips, the pink flesh murmuring a "thank you" as her fingertips run up and down the lines of his skin, tracing scars and calluses with care. He can see her own skin scarred as well, permanently marked by what he has done, but her gentleness distracts him from his darker thoughts, pulling him back to the present where he can spend all day with her and not feel like shit; where he is not the biggest asshole on the face of the planet but a protector and friend to this girl. When she moves her fingers through his, he hesitates to hold back. But Levy is no fool. She can see these things from a mile away which is likely why she has come to him in his most vulnerable state; because when he is tired, he cares enough to answer but doesn't care enough to put up a fight.

When his hand finally curls around hers he sighs, as if it has taken all his effort just to keep her skin touching his.

"Not so hard, is it?"

"Whatever."

When Gajeel awakes in the morning, he finds himself in his bed, Lily curled up between himself and the blue haired girl he has come to care for. And he has managed to hold her hand the entire night.

* * *

**R&amp;R!**

**(Warning: these drabbles are set in no particular order! I really should have mentioned that in chapter one...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Book**

It was disgusting to stand there and to breathe it in. He could practically smell the dust and age that each book held, reminding him of the ash that once clung to his father's wings after a particularly long flight over a burning village. But the tomes were post ash creations, budding with tales that would exist years after the name Gajeel Redfox faded off the earth, his name forgotten by every one and every thing. The entire room smelled of the rich ink that Levy loved so much. Lily rather liked books as well, if only for a good place to sleep and relax in the daylight hours.

Gajeel! It's over here!" Levy's sky kissed locks peeked over the stack of books that surrounded her, an orange bandana holding back each strand.

The dragon slayer sighed but did not move, arms folded across the broad expanse of his chest with a bored expression. "Where?"

"Here!" Her head bowed down behind the books before she reappeared to him, slipping through stacks of think books till her frame stood before him. The book clutched to her chest was faded, its face painted in chipped golden swirls and a rich mahogany. The scent of leather and faint ink lingered between the pages, each sheet tattered by time. There was something else there too, though; something familiar and old to him all at once.

"What is it?" He was both affronted and excited by the scent, knowing that he should not be getting his hopes up by a coincidence like this.

"I found this yesterday before dinner. I wanted to show it to you."

"I don't read."

"Yes, you do," she said dismissively, "even if you don't like to talk about it." She shoved the book into his hands, letting go of it suddenly and forcing him to touch it; _hold_ it."Look through it with me. I want to know how accurate it is."

"It's just paper," he grumbled, but she took it as consent and began flipping through the thin pages, eyes scanning the script in search of something he did not see.

"How about this?" She pointed to a mangled group of ancient letters sitting atop a picture of a dragon curled around a purple lump. He watched as she smoothed out the sheet from the corner of his eye, and quickly looked away when she peered up to ask him a question. "Do you know if this is true?"

"What's it supposed to say, shrimp?"

"It says 'a dragon will rarely leave their young for long periods of time to ensure that the baby is well protected and warmed by only the dragon. To have another warm the egg for them would be to abandon the baby'. Do dragons really think like that?"

"'Course. To leave the kid is to fuck 'im over permanently. Any dragon knows that."

"How about this one?" Levy flipped through the pages again, this time to a picture of two dragons arching around each other in the skies. The words were shorter and seemed to run like some of the incantation Gajeel had seen in Levy's books before. "It basically says that all dragons, even the ones based in earth elements are drawn the the sky and the aspect of freedom. Is this accurate as well?"

"Sure, why not? Who wants to be caged down?"

"Is that how you feel?"

He looked away from her intense eyes and stared out the window, blinking away the sunlight. He was getting the sinking feeling that Levy was expecting a specific answer from him; like she was trying to trick him into saying something he did not truly mean. "Sometimes."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" When he didn't answer, he heard her huff cutely. "Gajeel Redfox, you answer me right now or-"

"Quit your yappin', shrimp. I feel like a lil' freedom once in a while. No big deal."

"But not all the time?" she hedged.

"Too much freedom ain't good for anyone, least of all a dragon."

"I see...and how about this line it says? It mentions that a pair of dragons can mate once and never again. They are mated for...I think it says 'life'. Is that true too, Gajeel?" He grunted his affirmative. "Ah, I see. That explains why Natsu is so loyal to Lucy."

"The Flamebrain is at her beck and call not just cuz of dragon stuff. He's just whipped," scoffed Gajeel, who had Levy there to smack him in the shoulder.

"That's not nice to say."

"You tellin' me it ain't true?"

"No..."

"Thought so. They're probably mates, although that ain't such a great thing for him."

"And why is that? You don't approve of Lucy?" she teased.

"It's not that. Mating is dangerous stuff, shrimp. He can't change his mind but she can change hers anytime she wants. That wouldn't be good for any male, least of all a dragon slayer."

She was quite for a moment, thoughtful, and Gajeel was afraid that perhaps he'd said the wrong thing again. "You make it sound like mating with someone is a bad thing."

"It can be," he shrugged, "if you don't find the right person."

"And if you do?"

He smirked at her. "Then that slayer'd be lucky as hell." He waited until she smiled back to stand up and stretch, glancing at the grandfather clock that sat against the wall. "Now forget about all this dragon stuff. We're to eat dinner at the guild today. Apparently, Mira's gonna put on a little show."

"Is she?" Levy perked up instantly, shoving the dragon book into her book bag as though she had forgotten about it although Gajeel highly doubted that. "It's been a while since she's performed. I wonder what she's gonna sing tonight."

"Dunno. But we best get moving if we want seats."

"Right."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6: Hide

**Sorry! I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so i wasn't able to post the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hide**

Gajeel Redfox was no stranger to the dangers of the world. As a street rat and an orphan, stealing and running had easily become his strongest skills. If caught, he would no doubt be subject to a rough interrogation and a beating or two. All in all, it had sounded awful and after getting caught early on in life, Gajeel vowed to be the best thief, and that meant being the best at concealing himself in all situations.

But this was different. The fear of running from an angry baker with a rolling pin was nothing compared to this. The breathless laughter as he wove between people on the street was a Gajeel that did not know true anxiety. The Gajeel of the past did not know the pulsing of adrenaline through his thin veins, his arms and legs pumping to create more space between himself and the monster that sought. A younger Gajeel would not be able to comprehend how the current youth could sprint through the trees, ducking past fallen trunks and frightened animals at the speed that the Gajeel of the present could barely maintain.

He turned a corner, his hand skipping out to help balance himself, his feet nearly tripped on the branches below him. He couldn't set the creature, no, but he could certainly hear him..

And it was getting closer.

Gajeel kept running, and he ran until his red eyes fixed on the spaces ahead. There had to be a better spot to hide in. He kept going, running and running until he heard the creature's voice boom through the forest. "COMING!"

Gajeel swore and glanced around desperately. Then, he remembered that the beast would not expect him in the trees, so that was where he went, climbing up and up until he couldn't go any further. He hid in the soft foliage and tried to breathe as gently as he could. The muscles beneath his skin grew taunt in an effort to be still and he hid there, scanning the grounds for the beast. He had never been so scared of anything in his entire life. The boy hugged the wood between his arms tightly, fingers curling around the bark until it was cutting into the delicate skin of his palm. He was covered in small wounds already; from the cuts that speckled his arms to the rocks that were probably embedded in his feet.

There was a distinct thump nearby and Gajeel's breath caught. The creature was close, but perhaps it wouldn't find the boy. He had been running for quite a while, however the safety of the trees was slowly losing its flavour. The creature was grand, clever, and would find him without blinking an eye; and yet there was nowhere left to run. The forest was vast, but leaping from bough to bough would alert the monster faster than if Gajeel had shouted in fear. He wished, without much hope, that someone would save him; somebody strong. Somebody like-

The creature took giant steps, the sound echoing through he forest in a way that sent a shudder through every living thing and stopping Gajeel's thoughts in their tracks. He could only focus on the sound of the beast's breathing before it's head appeared from the shadows and roared in the boy's face. Gajeel's arms came up to shield him from the air and sound that blasted out from the fearsome throat. He tried to hold his breath but his father had already taught him too much and his dragon senses picked up on the subtle smell of meat and fire. When the roar ceased, the boy faced the creature with the same bravery his father had taught him to display and did his best to roar, to frighten, to _scare_. He tried to put all of his strength into the roar that Metallicana had urged him to practice. When he was out of air, he saw the creature take a step back, hesitate, pull back the skin about its jaws as if to eat him and-

"That was pathetic," growled Metallicana, snorting at Gajeel's angry expression.

"'s not my fault. You weren't supposed ta find me like that!."

"It was yer own fault, brat," the dragon scoffed and his shining tail reached up to curl around the boy's torso, lifting him up and placing him on his metal clad shoulders. "You should know better than to play your game with a dragon."

"It was _hide-and-seek_! I didn't think you'd find my hiding spot!"

"You were quick, I'll give you that." Metallicana snaked his way through the forest, Gajeel nestled safely between his shoulder and neck so he wouldn't fall off.

"You count too fast."

"Yeah, that's why." Gajeel leaned against Metallicana's scales, wrapping his arms about his father's neck.

"I want a rematch."

"It is doable," he affirmed, "_if_ you master the hammer transformation."

"But it's _hard_."

"It's supposed ta be, brat. Life ain't an easy thing and neither is slayer magic." The boy grumbled against his father's scales and Metallicana let out a laugh. "We will battle tomorrow then."

"Really?"

"NO!" The dragon let out a roar of laughter and Gajeel allowed the rumbling of his father's voice settle into his own skin and relax him. "Only after yer trainin'."

"Fine." He rested the crown of his head against his father's neck and before he knew it, his eyes were drooping dangerously low.

"Sleep." His father commanded it with his low, gravely voice and the sound soothed Gajeel right into unconsciousness, the thoughts of another game with his father drifting about his mind in the dark.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7: Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Test**

The instructions had been simple; gain Ivan Dreyar's trust and report back to Makarov. It had always been the plan, his main goal, his challenge. He had been so eager to please so prepared to make things right between Makarov and himself that Gajeel didn't think twice when he'd been offered this mission but still...

"Their progress is still slow, which I expected! And there have been no changes?"

"No, not since Mirajane Strauss unlocked her Satan Soul again."

"Indeed, that was upsetting. And by extension, it was your fault, my son. But," added Ivan, his eye gleaming at Laxus' still form. "It was not truly your fault. Your foolish posse was at fault for that."

Gajeel glanced at the thunder dragon slayer and was his impressed by how well he'd schooled his expression to make it appear as though he did not care. He could hear the other man's pulse quicken slightly but Ivan hadn't noticed anything and that was mattered most. Laxus still had ties with the Thunder Legion, and he was careful not to give them away to the man he had once looked up to.

"They fucked up. It happens."

"Indeed. Which is why we've instated Gajeel to keep an eye on them, isn't that right?"

"I gotta do something interesting. They destroyed my guild, after all."

"Yes, the loss of Jose's guild was tragic but Fairy Tail is sure to pay for that. I would have suggested another crucifixion, but the effect wouldn't quite be the same, would it, Gajeel?"

The memory of that night sent shame and guilt rushing through his veins, but he knew better than to express any of that in front of the man who could kill him in an instant. Ivan was ruthless when he mocked Fairy Tail, and Gajeel was no stranger to such words. The man would do anything to elicit a reaction from his double agents; anything that would throw them off would be gold to Laxus' bastard of a father.

"Nah. They've seen it before. I gotta work on gaining the Shrimp's trust first."

"Indeed." Gajeel watched Ivan stand before his, his little demon scurrying around his shoulders to settle about his ear as if to whisper something. He wished to leave by knowing that Ivan hadn't dismissed them forbade any movement from happening. Laxus looked bored with his father already, his eyes fixed on the windows outside of Ivan's office. His traveling cloak was worn, and dusty; Gajeel expected a beach to appear the moment Laxus decided to shake out the fabric. Neither dragon slayer moved, however, and they waited on Ivan's slow breaths for any word. He allowed his eyes a peek at the sky, and realized that dawn was just around the corner, the rays of light sneaking into the dark that had reigned just before the rest of the guild woke up. He hoped Lily wouldn't worry too much either; the cat was more cautious than a woman despite his outward display of relaxation. No doubt Laxus wanted to pass a latter to Gajeel for his old friends; anything to let them know that he was alive and relatively well considering Ivan's hovering. He could smell the ink and parchment in the thunder dragon slayer's pack, just between the folds of blankets that were rolled up tightly. However _giving_ it to Gajeel would have to be done away from Ivan's seemingly perfect vision.

"You know," started Ivan, drawing red and blue to him instantly, "I do believe that it is near morning and neither of you have had any sleep Perhaps you'd both like to stay a while longer."

"I got a mission lined up for today," lied Gajeel, "so as much as I'd _love_ to just campy here, I got a few thousand jewels ta earn."

"Fair enough. And you, my son?"

"I have more traveling to do; more places to see before I join you."

"If you insist, gentlemen. Off you go." Ivan turned away from them and both slayers tried not to look too eager to leave. "Oh, and Gajeel? Be sure to deliver Laxus' letters properly. We wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

They exchanged a glances behind his back and left without another word until they were out of the dark guild's sights.

"I fucking hate it when he does that," grumbled Laxus, practically throwing the letters at Gajeel. The other man snatched them out of the air and didn't blink when they crinkled and crunched into his pocket with a sound of agreement. "How's the old man?"

"Still alive and annoying as ever."

"Good. Could you-"

"Always do," promised Gajeel before setting off for the train that was impossibly far away. He never thought twice about sending messages to Makarov from his grandson.

If he had the chance to contact Metalicanna, he would have taken it; there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8: Five

**Happy New Year!**

**Here is another chapter as part of the 12 days of Christmas presents I'm giving. This chapter is actually five little drabbles as a gift for making it to 2015. Hope you're all celebrating the start of a fresh year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Five**

_**See**_

Ever since Gajeel could remember, he had been surrounded by black. It was a strong colour, according to Metallicana, and a symbol of strength, according to Jose. Still, black had never been the colour of death and despair for him. It was the colour of power, strength. Darker colours like it reminded him of Metallicana especially. Even if the metal was cold, the colour was like the backdrop of night behind his old dragon's silvery scales and he had enough of those memories to blot out any ill associations.

Indeed, black and gray had been the best colours. That is, if blue hadn't become more appealing.

_**Touch**_

"A little farther."

"If hit into something, Lev, I swear-" The whining noise increased and Gajeel tried his best to ignore it, dragging his feet down the hall.

"Relax. Have some faith in me, would you?"

"How can I when you're so small? What if I fall and I crush you?"

Levy wrinkled her nose, unsatisfied with the image that floated into her head. "That'd be very uncomfortable. Besides, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"I wouldn't if I wasn't blind like _right now_."

"I said relax, Gajeel." Her hand slipped into his, squeezing his cold fingers. "We're basically here now. Are you ready?"

"Do I have to be?"

"_Gajeel_!"

"Fine." He opened his eyes, allowing Levy to draw his hand forward till it rested on the smooth skin of the forehead. The whining ceased instantly and bright red eyes shone up at him.

"See? You are good with children."

_**Hear**_

"You are very strange." Gajeel blinked twice, mutely staring at the thing before him. "You smell like a human; disgusting. But your eyes...they are strong." The thing's rumbling voice reverberated through the cave and Gajeel almost flinched at its obvious strength. "Why are you here?"

"I was cold."

"Cold?" The thing laughed loudly. "That's a pathetic reason."

"Well humans get cold and I'm cold," Gajeel shot back, pulling back his shoulders bravely. He couldn't see the creature in the dark, but he could sense where he was.

"That's a pathetic reason."

"Shut up! You don't know anything. Just leave me alone."

The thing laughed again, hot breath wafting over Gajeel's face. He couldn't detect the scent, but there was something metallic about it. It reminded him of the smiths in the town, how they worked away at burning metal to shape it just to their liking before infusing it with magic. "I know just about everything there is to know, _brat_."

"I know more than you!"

"Do you know how to destroy cities? Live on mountains? Fly?"

"No…but you probably don't!"

"And yet I do, you spoiled human. You know _nothing_."

"I know how to survive on my own."

The thing was silent, and all of a sudden Gajeel felt something wrap about his midsection and lift him up off the ground. "I could teach you how to survive anywhere on your own; to be strong enough to fight those petty battles in your town that you seen so fond of getting into." There was a strength that resonated in the thing's voice. Gajeel _knew_ strength when he heard it. He knew that the voice revealed things about one's personality and this creature filled the room with the power of his voice.

"Wha- how'd you know about those?"

"Your blood still swims with adrenaline, human. I can smell blood on you, your own and the blood others as well. You fight. But you do not win."

"I can win!"

"Not yet. But you will."

_**Smell**_

It was very slight, but it was certainly enough to distract him. Living with Lily had put the cats scent on just about everything Gajeel owned, which did not bother him as much as his friends had thought it had. Standing just outside his own home, he caught hints of many things; meat, a soup base, alcohol, all of which sat alongside with the scent of _iron_. Someone was making something in his home., which was not unusual most nights. However, there was something else there that shouldn't be; something that did not fit into his iron scented home.

He took another deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to picture what it was. He caught the food smells rather easily again and could visualize a stew sitting atop his modestly sized stove, bubbling away while being stirred at regular intervals. But there were other scents there too; the scents of kiwi and cats, of burned fabric and steel, of wet earth and ink. There was a distinctly sweet smell as well, like strawberries mixed with sugar... A cake perhaps? He prayed that what lay beyond his front door was not what he imagined it would be.

He stuck his key into the lock and turned it accordingly, catching the sound of scraping chairs and muffled whispers. Following his eyes, his footfalls sounded past his threshold and into his darkened home. He followed the scent of food to his kitchen, where he could see the outline of quite a few people and when they jumped out to surprised him, he kept his expression as bored and annoyed as possible, trying to contain his joy.

"Happy Birthday, Gajeel!"

_**Taste**_

There was his meals, so full of flavour and various tangs that he could feel it sinking into his pallet every second that he chewed. They would swirl about his mouth and fill his stomach just as they were meant to. A quick shot to burn his throat and clean his tongue would be considered the end to a good meal, and, should the alcohol become a meal of its own later on, he knew he could find stronger stuff in Cana's secret barrels.

Then there was iron; his beautiful, thick, flavourful iron that reminded him of late nights of training, sitting by his father's belly and relishing in the crunch and metallic clang of metal in his mouth. It ran straight to his hard and through his muscles till everything felt powerful and content; the satisfaction of simply having the metal near his tongue unimaginable.

Then there was skin, her skin in particular, that carried a different hint everyday due to her ragtag adventures but remained a vital source of _her_ taste despite everything else. On his lips, it was smooth and pleasing, but his taste buds could catch all the little things she had done all at once, her last meal, her latest mission, any make-up that she had deigned to put on to suite the occasion. He was glad that he needn't deal with the latter issue, as she was well aware what he thought about such masking elements. It would doll her up but it would also alter the flavour of her body when his mouth grew hungry for hers. Indeed, it was in those moments above all the others, that Gajeel was glad to be born a dragon slayer with heightened senses.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9: Rust

**yes, it is short and it shall stay that way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rust**

It crunched under his feet, the leather and steel-tipped boots pushing into the mounds of metal. He heard the bars snap under his weight and the sound of it was so familiar to him that he just had to smile. The scrapyard had been his favourite place after Metallicana's disappearance, the innumerable amount of metal acting as a reminder of his iron loving father. The smell of metal was incredibly strong and surpassed the scent of rust that coated much of that that existed. Yet, while the rust always left the metal tasting strange, the tang had become something Gajeel had grown to like.

His hand sifted through the various types of metals- screws, bolts, bars, axles- until he found the iron he was looking for; clean and silvery; metal that he'd be using for making his meals and building weapons, bookcases and fences for the guild during their reconstruction. The thought of building a book case seemed a little outrageous to a non-reader such as himself, but it was doable if he truly wished to build one. He stuffed a few iron bars into his backpack and continued his search, red eyes scanning the piles for more of the good quality metal that he loved. Yet, he could only find such iron betwixt piles of rusted metal, the flakes of copper-coloured substances falling onto the silvery surface, so he pulled the iron out, dusting small bits of rust off the pieces before bagging the bar along with a few rusty others that gave off their dull brown colour.

He remembered the days that Metallicanna had forced him to eat only rusted iron. "It'll make you stronger, brat," he had laughed, taking pleasure in Gajeel's sour expressions. The dragon would surround his child with what seemed like mountains of rusted metal, caging him in until he could eat his way out. it had seemed such a heartless exercise at the time, since Gajeel could only remember it with distaste. But it was a memory none the less. "Can't always get the good stuff so ya gotta learn to deal with what you get."

Gajeel recalled hating the exercise, swearing to never eat that brand of iron again until his father went missing and left him only the streets and their rusted iron. Good quality iron had not been rare since his father's disappearance that Gajeel had almost forgotten what it tasted like until Jose had given him a chance to earn 'good' pay'so he could buy it himself.

"You done here, kid?"

Gajeel turned around to see the man who owned the scrapyard; the same pudgy man who had allowed Gajeel to stay in his scrapyard as long as the young slayer promised to stay out of same man who had deliberately gone out of his way to sort his yard so the better metal made it on Gajeel's side.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. Now get out. Wouldn't want another Fairy Tail mage to blow up a perfectly good business."

"'Course not," said Gajeel, hauling his new metals out and away from the man. He had left payment in the man's office, although despite knowing how the owner had always insisted that a scrapyard was free to those who wished to use its materials for good. "I ain't coming back this time."

"You always say that," the man called out to him and Gajeel smirked, taking a quick glance at his bag where a thin, rusted bar stood, waiting to be used.

Yeah, he always came back.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fear**

The sunshine was not an easy thing to face after having spent so long in the dark. The rush of people in the streets around noon and the rambunctious series of cheers that came from the guild hall still unsettled him, no matter how tough he thought he was. Everything, especially the festival that had taken place not 3 nights ago, seemed too grand to him.

The windows of his apartment were small, and he almost always had his blinds drawn, pulled to their extent so that only shadows roamed the inside of his dwelling, just the way he liked it. It made everything seem more enclosed, quieter, and safer to him, although he doubted a dragon slayer of his caliber need to worry in such a town. Makarov had offered him another home, one that was bigger to say the least on it, but Gajeel had taken enough charity from the guild master; he did not want more on his conscience. He had satisfied himself with the occasional guild visit and remaining in his apartment, away from the others. All was as it should be.

But it would not remain that way. Things were changes all around Magnolia, and Gajeel wanted to avoid all of it. Yes, he wanted the guild's acceptance and yes, he felt tremendous guilt for what he had done, but there was still no chance that he would leave his quarters willingly to go out now. The guild was not ready for him; he wasn't ready for the guild. And most of all, he wasn't ready for _her_.

The 'her' being the tiny, blue haired teenager standing outside his apartment, tapping the peep hole as if by doing so, she was triggering a doorbell.

He wished she would go away. He didn't want to speak with her more than he had to. He knew that she was afraid of him; he _understood_ that she feared him for what he had done to her. He accepted the fact that she had likely feigned acceptance in their time of struggle, taking his compliment without internalizing it. And he had apologized, internally vowing to give her as much space as she desired until she grew more accustomed to him, which he supposed was now seeing as she was voluntarily seeking him out.

"Gajeel? I know you're in there." He didn't move from his spot on the sofa, his blanket covering his face from what sunlight remained in his dwelling. "Please come out. I need to talk to you." Who did she think he was? He was not some wild beast ready for taming. He was volatile and stubborn, more than she could deal with. "Gajeel!" He sincerely wished she would leave him be. "Um, I know you must be busy recovering and all, but I just wanted to thank you for helping to save the guild."

_Thank_ him? He glanced at his front door, the place her knew that Levy was no doubt standing in front of. He could catch her scent from where he lay, but there was no way that he was going to open the door. He didn't need to see her to recall the look of her; blue hair, fair skin, limbs that looked thin enough to snap like the thin branches of a baby sakura tree and he was almost positive that if he wasn't careful, he would be what broke her.

And he really needed to not do that.

"You really helped us all when Laxus attacked us and even thought we're a new guild to you, you were just as protective of it. I know a lot of the others won't say so, but we're...we're glad that you joined us." He didn't respond. He was having a difficult time processing what exactly she was saying but he was hesitant to react. His insides shifted uncomfortably when she called his name again, and, when he heard a sigh and her retreating footsteps, the feeling left him.

He cursed himself once he knew she had left, running his fingers through his tangled locks. The feeling in his chest had subsided, taking with it one type of guilt and replacing it with another. He beat down the feeling and did his best to settle into a coma like sleep. He did not want to be awake. He did not want to have to deal with her. He did not want her pity. And he definitely did not want her near him. Not yet.

More than anything, he did not want to break her again.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11: Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cave**

He had had heard of the gossip surrounding the area the instant that he entered the town. His cloak was wrapped tightly around his grand body, swirling about wildly like his hair when he took large strides. He had never considered cloaks in his Phantom Lord days just as he had never bothered to try and disguise himself or hide his guild mark. The clock was withdrawn from his traveling pack only when he had undercover missions to attend to, and even then it was rare. He wasn't interested in those kinds of missions in the past; he had been a brute force kind of person.

Now, he drowned the alcohol in his shot glass quickly, throwing a few jewels on the counter for payment before standing up and exiting the small bar, the whispers and the impaired brawls echoing behind him. The gossip had pertained to the forest and the mountainous region that accompanied it. Ever since Gajeel's first time visiting the village, he had heard the rumours. The vast fields and open spaces that surrounded the town were as limited as he recalled, and Gajeel knew where he had to go to get to such mysterious places.

One of the men at the bar had mentioned an immovable stone that, despite all his magic, he couldn't even shift. The man had claimed to have brought more people to see if they could move it but it still would not budge. Gajeel himself was not unfamiliar with the boulder in question, as he had been the one to fix it to the ground in the first place.

He strolled rather calmly from the dimly lit streets, the lamps burning slightly as the last of the sun sucked down beneath the mountains' peaks. There was a slight breeze but nothing to cause any shiver in his form. July winds did not carry the cold in them and, instead, brought Gajeel back to a time where the winds from his father's flight brushed back his unruly hair, tangling it even more than before. He continued his walk until he had arrived at the outskirts of the forest and even there, he paused, took a deep breath, and headed to where he knew the cave would be. He wove through the trees, not daring to slow his steps and only ceased his walk when he beheld the boulder, drenched in the freshest of moonbeams.

He put a hand to it and sensed where the metal sat, a thousand bars hidden within a casing of rock to prevent any intruders into what lay behind it. Metallicana had helped him make it long ago with old dragon magic that would be able to recognize only the dragon and his offspring anytime and felt the magic ripple through the iron and rock, reacting to his hand print like a code, as if his skin was the key to a lock, and the boulder rolled away, leaving just enough space to get in. He slipped inside and the moonlight provided him with a nightly glow to assess what lay within the cave.

It had never been much. Even when Gajeel had lived there with the Iron Dragon, nothing much had filled the cave save enough leaves to make a comfortable bed and bars of iron that Metallicana had Gajeel snatch away from the village as part of his 'training'. Besides that, it was as empty as it had been when he had first discovered it. It was just as dark and cold as it had always been.

He took a breath in through his nose and felt his heart settle instantly at the lingering scent of his father. With that, he sat down on the cool soil, crossed his legs and waited, just as he had every other July 7th, for his father to return.

* * *

**please R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 12: Ring

**So this is the last of my gifts to you guys! The next chapters will be quite dispersed as i'm working on many other things plus school. Ugh, school. Thanks for sticking out these last 12 days with me.**

**Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ring**

All things considered, he had quite a few options to choose from. First, there was the iron, he had earned on his latest mission. He had gotten it from a smith as part of his missions reward which had been found in a remote cave and welded together by an ancient sword smith. His second option was to melt down some common iron and work from there. He also had a great deal of silver, a rare bit of gold he had been meaning to sell for the last few months, however he did not own a diamond, the rare carbon jewel incredibly expensive and near impossible to 'stumble upon' in a mission. Indeed, if he wished for a diamond ring, he would have to purchase it. He didn't actually wish to spend money. It was not like his beloved was not worth the cost -he knew quite well that she was worth more than a few compressed carbon rocks- it was more that he simply did not think it was right to spend his jewels on something he could put heart and soul in to.

Therefore the ring with the diamond was out of the question.

Would she appreciate silver or gold? He had both, but was unsure as to whether it would be good enough for a woman like her. She had never been particularly materialistic, so he supposed it wouldn't matter too much what he fashioned the ring out of. Still, it had to _mean_ something, and for him, silver and gold meant virtually nothing. She was certainly deserving of something of high quality... but it would mean nothing to him, truly, if it was not fashioned from something worthy enough, which left him with two distinct options; perfectly refined iron, and common iron. Both would work for his purpose, the silvery sheen on the high quality iron calling for Gajeel's eyes and attentions.

His common iron would aid him for a rough draft of the ring, and so he set to it, breaking, remelting, and fashioning it as well as he could with the mandrel that he had brought with him from home. The last touch was to have it imbued with his magic, and that was where his issue came into play.

It was difficult to create something that lasted, his sheen of magic covering it inadequately because the iron was weak. Natsu, whose help he had enlisted, was unable to aid him, the male constantly melting the iron farther than need be.

"I dunno if we can keep doing this. You could always buy something if it doesn't work out again."

"'S not the same thing and you know it." The pair of them had returned to his empty apartment, Natsu leaning against the bigger man's bedroom while as Gajeel sifted through the metals that lay strewn across his floor.

"Yeah, I know." He paused, no doubt thinking of the ring Gajeel had helped him make for Lucy, all glittering and gold like the stars she commanded. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, don't go giving up on me," he said, noting the disheartened look on Gajeel's face. "There's gotta be something we can do. Don't you have anything stronger?"

At the word, red eyes grew alight, fixing themselves on Natsu's curious face.

"Stronger?"

"Yeah. Anything that'll withstand both of our roars and not be completely impossible to shape. Something so strong we wouldn't even have to worry about it breaking or ruining the- what did you call it again? "

"The consistency of the iron."

"Right, that. Do you have anything that sounds like that?"

_Did_ he have anything like that? All of his options lay assembled on the floor before him, perfectly aligned so he could compare them properly...

But Natsu _was_ right, because damn it all there was another material, one Gajeel hadn't even considered in his count; Old Iron. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it initially, although, he realized as an afterthought, it was probably because the Old Iron was in short supply as it was and the few bars he did have remained locked away in his father's cave, infused with enough dragon slayer magic able to boost one's powers a hundred fold, specifically. It'd take days to travel there and retrieve the iron if he wanted to ask Levy by Christmas. If only-

He pulled the drawer out from his desk, flipping away the base to reveal a secret compartment. Ignoring his friend's excited exclamations, he withdrew a thin bar of perfect Old Iron, shining and unrusted. He had forgotten that he had kept such a bar with him when he began working for Fairy Tail. He hadn't considered it much of an option as he hadn't touched the iron since the Grand Magic Games training.

"What is it?"

"Iron. What'd ya think it was?"

The rose haired slayer sniffed before smirking. "It's your old man's isn't it?" Gajeel made no confirmation measuring the metal carefully. "It smells just like you, but stinkier; reminds me of Igneel so it had to belong to your Pops."

"You gonna help me or what?" he asked gruffly, getting to his feet with renewed energy.

"'Course But I think we should get Wendy."

"Her? She's busy today."

"Hanging out at Juvia's isn't busy. Besides, she'd be better than any air pipe to cool the metal, and if it's dragon iron, who better than another slayer to help fashion every part of it."

He hesitated before nodding. "Fine."

"Awesome! I'll go get her!"

"I'll meet you in the forest." Gajeel continued to plan for the ring, trying to ignore the excitement he himself was feeling. Damn, he was getting sentimental.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13: Levy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Levy**

"Hey." He refused to open his eyes. He had been having the most wonderful dream...it had been quite lovely, even if the plot had been entirely lost to him. Even now, he could see the last bits of his dream dancing across his eyelids...cream coloured gowns, pounding music, hands in sky-kissed hair and lips on fragrant skin- "Hey, Gajeel?"

He grumbled turning away from the sound and snatching up a pillow to hold close to his body. The source of the noise seemed to shuffle away with a resigned sigh, and silence returned to his room. He savoured it; the comfort coupled with the slow, lethargic feeling that ran through his entire body. Gajeel felt slower than usual, his muscles no doubt waking themselves up at the same, snail like pace he was. His remained in the dark a while longer, willing himself to return to the dream he had unfortunately been forced to leave. After a while, his mind blurred, drifting off and away from consciousness. He felt peace surround his body-

Until, of course, he felt the warmth of his sheets beings stripped from him and that only led to him reaching out to grab the closest warm body he had available to him. She let out a squeak at his abrupt movement, and struggled beneath his grand arms that had curled itself around her form. Her smooth skin felt lovely on his own despite being cooler and his legs set to trapping her own between them with ease.

"Lemme go."

"Nah." His lips found their way to her exposed shoulder and he took pleasure in hearing her yelp at the pressure.

"Gajeel, I may burn this place down if you don't let me go," she said instead.

"Lily can take care of it."

"Pantherlily is on a mission. You can't rely on him for everything you know."

"You cold?" he asked instead, tucking her head beneath his chin and giving her a bit of a squeeze. She ceased her squirming and settled her palms atop his, tracing the callouses with a soft smile.

"Not anymore."

"Good. Then you can keep your ass here."

There was a brief pause before she made another sound. "Gajeel!" she scolded, her hand connecting with his upper arm.

"What?"

"Get your hand out from under my shirt!"

"But your stomach's warm!"

"_You're_ supposed to be the heater in this relationship, not me. Besides, I'm making breakfast, and you need to let me go make it!"

"Maybe I don't want breakfast."

She craned her neck up so she could deliver a flat stare. "You _always_ want breakfast."

"Fine, be that way." She rolled her eyes and stretched up to let her lips brush the underside of her jaw.

"Thank you."

Tch." She rolled away from him, her hops more mesmerizing than she no doubt intended as she pranced out of his room and towards the kitchen. At her disappearing figure, he caught hints of meat and what he guessed to be bread. He didn't remember picking up a loaf...perhaps she'd done that when he was out.

Gajeel shifted in place, trying to find a comfortable position but with his human body pillow off cooking, he couldn't see much sense in continuing to lie down. He got to his feet, mourning the loss of his warm cot, and shuffled out the door to the bathroom where some rough daily hygiene was taken care of. Levy's scrawl sat posted to the wall reminding him that they had their own mission lined up just after noon, something that he was actually looking forward to. It had been quite a while since he and Levy had been on their own mission together. He looked forward to spending some more time with her...

"Hey, Lev?"

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Thanks."

He heard her laugh greet his ears like an old friend, its warmth filling him up completely. "Love you too, Gajeel."

* * *

**thoughts? please R&amp;R if you have the time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fish

**A gift for reading week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fish**

He was patient when it came to certain things. He couldn't say that about fighting or eating or anything action packed, but there were certain things that he could be stomach waiting for.

Fishing, unfortunately, was not one of those things. Regretfully, he could not say that it was and when Lily claimed to be craving fish and wished to be taken to the lake, he had been hesitant to go. The Exceed had been able to ask Happy or Charle where their reserves sat, but instead he had requested that Gajeel accompany him on this mission to satisfy his craving if only to practice his fishing skills. Still, Gajeel had the sneaking suspicion that Lily's invitation to Levy was the reason Happy nor Charle had been consulted in the slightest.

Which, of course, was why the three of them were tucked in a small row boat floating peacefully in the middle of Moon Lake, a modest body of water sitting within a nearby forest.

Levy and Lily were chatting, had been chatting for an extended period time; about what, he was not certain. He had tuned them out long ago; the instant she had mentioned cookbooks and a new kiwi concoction that Lily simply _had_ to try. He stared out into the water instead, watching the boat and the thin fishing line cause slight ripples through the water. His eyes sought the sights past the top and through the body of blue for the fish his partner craved. Juvia had been able to locate the place relatively easily, as she and Gray had apparently stumbled upon it on the odd mission or two. It was quite an empty place, devoid of cabins or tents that he knew often occupied lake side. The entire area was eerily peaceful, as it often was when he and Lily went out. Silence often dominated such trips, but lately Lily had become more and more talkative, prodding at the tough exterior of his partner until conversation could be made at relatively frequent intervals.

Especially, Gajeel had grown to notice, when Levy was involved.

"-can't quite believe it's true. Is it Gajeel?" he jolted back into the conversation, fixing her with a sort of glare. "What's that for?"

"He doesn't enjoy being caught unaware. Not many beasts like him do."

"I suppose he is a bit like a beast," mused Levy a twinkle in her eyes. "Perhaps like a bear? He's certainly got the hair for it."

"At least bears are good at fishing."

"Oi." He aimed a smack at Lily's head, but the Exceed simply unfurled his wings and placed himself elsewhere. "I'm good enough."

"You'll have to prove it then. I've yet to see you catch one."

"Neither have you," he pointed out.

"Really?" As if on cue, the cord went taunt, the rod bending at the force beneath the water as Lily reeled in a fresh piece of fish, much to his partner's displeasure. He scowled and Lily let out a laugh. "I thought so."

"Don't worry, Gajeel, you'll get it soon!"

"I don't need your pity, shrimp." He tried to settle into his seat, annoyed that they had been there for a solid hour with no results save Lily's catch which sat on the boat's floor, soaking the wood with its desperate writhing.

"Oh, don't be like that, Gajeel. You'll get one eventually; Levy is completely right."

"I thought you never fished?"

"I never said such a thing. I merely said that I didn't have _time_ to fish, not that it never happened," the Exceed pointed out slyly.

"So you've fished before Lily?" Levy asked, throwing Gajeel a quick glance.

"A few times, yes. I used to go with my father before I joined Jellal and his cause. Military officials don't get a lot of days off.." Once the fish had ceased its movement, Pantherlily dried it with a towel and placed it in the empty basket that awaited the meat.

"Have you fished before as well, Gajeel?" she prodded lightly.

"His head tilted towards the sound of her voice though his eyes never left the water. "A couple times."

"Did you go with your father as well?"

The words were gentle, undemanding, and Gajeel was quite certain that she was not expecting him to answer her question at all. A few years ago, he would have long since left the boat and swam to shore just to avoid such an inquiry. But things were different now; as was he.

"Nah, he was too lazy. I did all the real work." The memory flickered behind his eyes, ready to surface when his attention was suddenly turned to the dipping of the fishing rod, the bait slipping into the water violently. It was reeled in with a struggle, and when Gajeel grew annoyed by the tug-of-war. He took hold of the wire himself and yanked the attached fish out of the lake and into the boat.

"Thanks!" gasped Levy, trying to wrangle the squirming fish with Lily's aid. At one point, it's flailing tail connected with the delicate skin of her cheek, causing it to bloom red while the sun glinted off any stray scales that had attached themselves to her. She wrestled it with the towel, continuing until its life faded and with it, any struggle.

Gajeel had removed his eyes from her water-specked sundress and wet skin to stare intently at his motionless rod. Maybe they were just lucky, he reassured himself. The idea didn't seem to far-fetched; Pantherlily, despite his black cat stigma, was rather lucky and fortunate when it came to things in relation to chance. Lily's proficiency in the betting pool that Mira had set up was a perfect example. His weekly winnings had begun to pile up just after the Grand Magic Games and Gajeel was suspicious about it all.

Still, it didn't seem to be rubbing off on him considering that the dragon slayer was still fishless.

"Gajeel! Isn't it great?! I caught one!" the scent of fish grew sharply and he sighed to himself at the excitement in her voice. If it was anyone else, they would have been pitched off the boat for gloating, but this was _Levy_. She probably couldn't gloat even if she tried. His eyes watched her glinting orbs with amusement and removed a hand from the rod to ruffle the blue locks around her bandanna.

"Good job, shrimp."

They sat on the boat a while longer until Levy announced her hunger, which led to a moored boat and the young mage preparing to start a fire. Gajeel and Lily had taken up setting the fish to spits to make cooking them easier.

"You know," started Lily, "you're quite good at fishing for other things."

"Like what?" he scoffed, shoving a cleaned spit of wood through the mouth of a dead water creature. If Lily was going to say compliments, Gajeel was going to deck him-

"Like shrimp, for example?"

Gajeel didn't think he'd ever heard Lily laugh as loud as he had at Gajeel's subsequent outburst.

* * *

**Thoughts? R&amp;R if you can and i hope you have a great week! (for those of you not on reading week, I still hope you have an amazing week!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fire**

"So we don't _have_ to breath fire?"

"Nah, just the flame brain," put in Gajeel, taking pleasure in Natsu's outburst. He dodged the blazing ball that the fair haired slayer threw at him with a grin and stuck out a mocking tongue. The back and forth was all play between the pair and he did not doubt that Wendy would have been embarrassed by them had they not been in such a private place like the forest they resided in now.

"Fire is awesome!"

"It if was so awesome, we'd all be able to do it."

"But Natsu," spoke up Wendy, trying to slip back into the conversation, "doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really," he answered before flashing Gajeel a look too. "It doesn't hurt to do your Iron Dragon's Roar, does it, scrap heap?"

"Yer asking to be whooped right now-" His legs itched to rise simple to aid in kicking his fellow slayer's ass, but the blue locks in the corner of his eye stalled him. "No," he said through gritted teeth. "it doesn't hurt; not anymore."

"Are you saying that it used to?" Wendy flattened her dress, looking up at him with such curiousity.

"When I was your age it hurt like hell, but then I got stronger. Bet you got scorched when you were a brat," he shot at Natsu, who crossed his arms with a huff.

"I used to," he admitted. "It sucked."

Wendy let out a sigh. "I wish I could be like you guys."

Gajeel blinked and when his eyes met Natsu's, they shared a look of mixed confusion and concern. "Why'd you want that?"

"I mean, we're cool at all, but you're pretty awesome yourself!" reassured the fire mage, but his enthusiasm did not seem as infectious to the small girl whose countenance was still marred by a weak smile.

"No, I'm not."

Another look, this one coated with worry.

"Wendy, you don't have to fight. You have some awesome fighting skills already and you're also a healer. Your slayer magic is powerful." Natsu beamed however she did not return it as she usually did.

"But not powerful enough. What if I can't protect Charle? What if I'm kidnapped again?"

"We won't let that happen," promised Natsu, gaze flicking to Gajeel's for support.

"He ain't wrong," Gajeel affirmed, continuing to lean again the trunk of a tree nearly twice his height. Her nails dug into the gentle flesh of her palm as she fixed her eyes on the ground, brows furrowed. He knew that look; it was far too familiar to ignore, and Natsu seemed to think similarly because they shifted towards her simultaneously.

"Wendy, I don't think you get it."

"Yer the strongest slayer of your age. You've done what we could never do."

"But-" she started before both slayers vehemently shut her down.

"No buts.

"Ya ain't weak."

"You're strong!"

"And gettin' stronger by the second."

Gajeel shifted to one knee to get as close to her level as possible. "You don't see how much fire you've already got runnin' through those tiny veins. Yer the child of a dragon, Wendy. Nobody can defeat you unless you let them."

"And you're too tough to ket 'em, right, Wendy?" Natsu placed a hand on the girls' head and in that moment, Gajeel felt closer to his fellow slayers than he ever had before.

"Right."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**


	16. Chapter 16: Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Song**

Her fingers were reaching for the strings, pushing desperately at the neck so she could reach them. She would make it but only just, her pads slipping off each string followed by a frustrated huff. It was not helping and served to strain her hand more as she tried to force her digits into the correct position.

"Not fair," she grumbled, re situating her fingers once again over the wires. He allowed his digits to press down, tapping on the tips of her fingers to show her where to position them, and snorted when she fumbled again. "It's not funny, Gajeel," she huffed, light orbs seeking his own.

"Kinda is."

"You're just not a good teacher."

"I'm a fine teacher! Maybe yer not a great student."

"But I'm just doing what _you_ told me to!"

"Here." He pushed her hand against the neck, fingers curling around her to guide them. They felt warm, following faithfully until he still and pressed her calloused hands onto the strings. All things considered, they were quite close to each other, her shoulder digging into his chest, jabbing the curve of a button into his skin. He itched to re-orientate her but the satisfaction of their proximity overshadowed the prickles of discomfort he had. "_That's_ how you do it."

He removed his skin from hers, feeling the warmth of her hand linger beneath his before fading. She must have been feeling a similar heat ghost over her hand because hers nearly rose with him simply to regain what it had lost. "Ah"

"Fingers on strings, shrimp," he cut in, poking her fingers back into their position, "and strum." She pulled her arm back and allowed gravity to lead the pick past the strings where the sound of her chord vibrated through the air. "There you go."

She tried it our again, alternating between hitting each string individually and strumming rapidly. She seemed to enjoy herself as she practiced the motions and he couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment. Maybe he could teach her the full song...

"Gajeel?" He froze at the hesitant tone that was clearly different from before. The 'I'm-going-to-ask-a-question' tone. "You write songs, right?"

"What about it?"

"How do you write them?"

"With my hands."

She bumped him. "I meant, how do you come up with them? I've heard you play at the guild and I've always wondered how you came up with the lyrics."

"Lyrics are the hardest part," he admitted reluctantly, unable to ignore the wide eyes that had turned to study his features. Even looking away from her had not lessened their affect.

"Then how do you write them? She strummed in more fragmented movements, as if attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"I gotta be writin' something I know about."

"Like you have to be inspired?"

"Sure."

"So what inspires you?"

"Anything; everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Like Lily?"

He flicked red to her sharply. "What makes you think I write songs about my _cat_?"

She shrugged, her lips turning up at his tone. "You're a cat person. I just figured that it made the most sense."

"I don't," he said brusquely, "I got better things to be inspired by."

"Like?"

The words 'like you' remained lodged in his throat, unmoving from their spot and refusing to be made known. "Stuff." He tried not to hold her gaze too long for fear that it would convey more than he was willing to. She seemed to search his guarded face for something; any hints for what lay within but found nothing, thankfully.

"Would you tell me what kind of stuff?"

"No." It was a flat out response, one he pulled all emotion out of as best as he could.

"Not even if I asked really nicely?" She'd stopped strumming, remnants of sound echoing through the park. It hummed in the air and held the last chord as she stared at him.

"You? Nice?" he scoffed, glancing away.

"Sure, nicely. Or you could play me something and I could guess at it." He felt a pressure on his knee and when he risked a glance back at her, he could catch her breath like a whisper against his neck. "Please?"

He felt his chest clench and snatched the guitar from her lap, grumbling under his breath. She'd _never_ done that to him before; she was too innocent to. She had learned it from Natsu's bunny girl, he was sure about. The blonde demon had taught the shrimp to be seductive and enticing and completely in control of a male. She was dangerous, he deemed, watching Levy fold her legs beneath her in preparation. She seemed oblivious to what she had done, but he didn't trust it. Women were tricky.

He started to strum, putting the thought out of his head while the song he had been attempting to teach her rolled out with ease under his fingers. Simple melodies with simple lyrics; nothing she hadn't heard before...

Gajeel was certain nobody but Lily had heard this particular piece despite whom he had composed it for. He refused to meet her eyes as he played, focusing on the notes, the strumming, and the lyrics that accompanied it. As he opened his mouth to continue, he felt apprehension slither through his veins. What if she wouldn't like it? It would be a shame if she didn't, considering-

"Gajeel!"

He muted the strings, muscles fixed in a scowl. The wing beats pushed the hair from his eyes, making his displeasure even more prominent.

"Gajeel! Levy! I see you were enjoying yourselves!"

"Plenty." The slayer stood with the neck of his guitar sitting firmly in his hand. "I'm headin' back."

"But you didn't finish the song," protested Levy, getting to her feet as well but the slayer had already started moving away.

"That's all I got," he shouted back, putting more distance between them as his face coloured, the last of his confidence wilting away.

"What's wrong with him?" he caught Levy asking Lily, the space doing nothing to his hearing abilities.

"Knowing him, he's probably embarrassed that I stopped his attempt to serenade you."

"_Serenade_?"

"Why yes," the Exceed laughed, and Gajeel vowed to give the cat a long lecture when he arrived home. "He wrote it for you months ago. Did the lyrics not give it away?"

"I didn't realize," she said softly. He couldn't hear her when she added, "It was beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17: Soft

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Soft**

"You know, I get the feeling that you would have skinned a bear if given the opportunity."

"What are you yappin' about now?"

"Your old wardrobe, of course." The Exceed took a sip of juice as Gajeel narrowed his eyes, inspecting the face of his companion.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about." He popped a bolt in his mouth, munching on it as Lily raised a dark eyebrow at the comment.

"You don't recall? Perhaps I should go retrieve some of them. It might jog your memory. The feathered one is my personal favourite," he added and the slayer groaned.

"Where'd you find it?"

"That back of your closet. Honestly, I was surprised at how much you had in that box."

"It was labeled 'old clothes' for a reason, cat."

"Old is one way to describe them, certainly. You have quite a few dark piece but all of them have similar animal based properties. For example," he paused to watch Gajeel squirm in his seat, "you went through an animal print stage."

"It was for a mission," he protested sorely.

"What kind of mission? Were you perhaps commissioned to infiltrate a guild full of tigers?"

"Cat-"

"Or perhaps cheetahs? I've heard you can find them in rare enclosings or even the circus."

"I-"

"Your feather collection is more impressive." Pantherlily smirked as his friend's face fell into his large hands. "Your varying shades of black make for some interesting outfits."

"Ugh."

"Don't be such a child, Gajeel." He tried to force the burn from his cheeks; the one that was making Pantherlily laugh. "I have heard that it is common for humans to use clothing to make statements and that the teenage years often lead to a series of similar patterns. It would be strange if you had not."

"Whatever."

"Metal and animals; an interesting mix. Why is that though?"

"What do you mean?" He raised his head and fixed Lily with another look.

"Metal is for your father -an honourable choice- however the animals with their fur and feather...why did they appeal to you at all?"

"I don't know. They were warm?"

"Not quite, my friend." The cat took another drink. "Feathers about one arm denotes flare, not a desire for warmth. And while you are a bit of a drama queen-"

"Hey!"

"-you are not as foolish as you seem."

"Couldn't just leave it alone, could you?"

"Not at all. So go on. Tell me what exactly is the reason for the feathers and fur?" Gajeel refused to respond, his mind pulling up every wall it could to prevent his mouth from giving voice to his thoughts. The Exceed would laugh at him; he was sure of it. "Well?"

"It was just a phase."

"Gajeel, I am not going to be judgmental. The Jellal of my world underwent similar things; it is not strange. Tell me."

"No."

"Gajeel."

"No."

"Gajeel!"

"No."

"Gajeel, be reasonable-"

"I said _no_."

"Fine." The Exceed flashed him a sly look. "I can just show those to-"

"Alright, fine," he growled, scowling at the grin that graced his partner's maw.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"It's soft," he muttered underneath his breath, snapping a bar between jagged teeth.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, it's soft. The fur and shit; they're soft." He raised an eyebrow at his partner's wide-eyed countenance. "What?"

"Nothing." Lily blinked from across the table.

"No, seriously, what? You've givin' me that look."

"I don't know what you mean. I just wasn't expecting you to say that, is all." They sat together for a few moments more, the sound of juice swirling in a cup with crunching metal echoing through their kitchen. He hoped Pantherlily would let it go. With any luck, Gajeel would be able to slip the clothes away while the cat slept and burn them. If not, he was sure there were a few orphanages that wouldn't mind some new clothes, especially ones so soft.

Still, with that in mind, he still hadn't stopped wearing soft pieces. It may have appeared so to the Exceed, but though metal was still his element, he was not completely lost when it came to picking clothing that, though devoid of it in instances, would be comfortable.

Prime example? The fabric he was wearing across his forehead.

"I should have noticed it," Lily said finally, the muscles around his mouth smooth and relaxed. "You do have an affinity for soft things."

"Huh?"

"The old clothes, myself. Why, your hair, even if you make it look spiky, is actually quite soft. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before."

"Lil-"

"Not to worry; I won't tell anyone. Although," his eyes regained their teasing glint, "it certainly does make gift shopping incredibly easy. How does a blanket sound for Christmas?"

"Ugh."

* * *

**And this ends my reading week gift for this particular story. Stay tuned in the months to come for more! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18: Snow

**Back again, but not for long, I'm afraid. I'll update when I can! (Sorry, it's exam season) Hope you all enjoy these ones!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Snow**

If he had known that he would be challenged so early in the day, he would have worn warmer clothes.

"Gajeel! I'm gonna destroy you!" Natsu brandished a particularly large ball of snow in his hands and came towards him whilst leaving a deep trail in the snow. His heat, unfortunately, worked against him, melting the creation in his hands until, when it finally flew through the air, only a palm sized ball hit the man's shoulder with a dull thump.

"Thought you could beat me, huh?" He flashed a sharp toothed grin before building up his own snowball and whipping it at the other slayer. It found itself in the face of a blonde instead whom Natsu had pulled in front of him in the nick of time. Her indignant cry led to more than one eruption of laughter and a mouthful of snow.

A series of shouts and snowballs later there was an all out fight taking place in the streets of Magnolia. Gajeel himself was perched on top of the guild, watching the war unfold beneath him. Pantherlily was camped on his shoulder, taking refuge in the think mane his partner was so very proud of. The man's body radiated enough heat for the both of them and they watched the flurry of action rage on. Even Natsu, whom had incited the fight in the first place, had forgotten about Gajeel and had set his sights on demolishing the rest of the guild.

"Children," sniffed Lily and Gajeel snorted. Indeed, leave it to the Exceed to find himself above the mess. He wondered if he'd be able to his his fellow slayer from his height. He doubted that it would be hard; Natsu was perceptive but no enough to block an unsuspecting projectile.

"Hey, cat."

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"If I gave you this," he pulled up a handful of now, "and told you ta drop it on that idiot's head, you'd do it, yeah?"

"I'm assuming you mean Natsu?" Pantherlily rolled his eyes at Gajeel's grin. "That's an awful lot of work."

"But it'd be _hilarious_."

"Fine," said Lily, taking the snowball between his paws and, unfurling his great wings, took off.

Gajeel would have watched his fresh weapon hit the target, but a distinct sound made it to his ears. It was a giggle, a hushed laugh of sorts that bubbled from a woman far away from the battle. His eyes scanned for her, and when he caught sight of her blue clad body, he scowled with dismay at the dark haired foo next to her. They seemed quite happy, her hand settled in the crook of his arm while he had his countenance hidden behind a muffler that matched her soft locks. The distance didn't allow for any real conversation to be heard as the pair exchanged words in hushed tones.

_Who were they kidding?_ he wondered, watching them continue along the path to the guild, oblivious to what was happening just ahead.

The ice bastard must have felt so at home with all the snow falling around him. He didn't even seem fazed when his shirt had found itself off of his body halfway through their walk. The slayer rolled his eyes as Juvia handed the man his jacket, no doubt blushing fiercely as she often did. It was actually quite disgusting to watch the strongest woman he knew frequently turn into a puddle of emotions, both figuratively and literally, almost every time Gray was mentioned. Juvia could do so much better than that icy exhibitionist, Gajeel knew it in his bones. He especially knew it when Gray leaned down to kiss Juvia. Gajeel attempted not the gag at the blatant display of affection, even though it was getting harder and harder to ignore the longer it went on.

His hands seemed ahead of his head as they scooped up snow and rounded it in preparation to remove the dark haired stripper from his best friend's face as quickly and efficiently as possible. He could almost see it now. Arching through the snowy sky to meet with Gray's head. Perhaps, if he threw it hard enough, it would knock the ice mage out as a bonus.

"I hope you're not thinking about what I think you are."

"I usually am," affirmed Gajeel, tossing the snowball him his hands leisurely as Pantherlily returned to his side.

"Be nice," the Exceed warned. "Juvia has been looking forward to this date for quite a long time. You shouldn't ruin it."

"But-"

"Gajeel, leave them be."

He huffed and, instead, was briefly transfixed by the happiness his friend exuded, snippets of their conversation becoming known to him the closer they came.

"Gray did not-"

"I did," Gray was affirming, "I like spending time with you, believe it or not."

"_Gray_..." Juvia said his name with so much reverence that Gajeel was torn between disgust and understanding. He knew how difficult he was to spend time with as did Juvia. For someone to enjoy their company; the company of monsters and ex-killers...

He turned from them and adjusted the bandanna across his forehead with resolve as he straightened to gaze down upon the icy brawl of his guild. Red eyes flashed as they caught Natsu bounding towards Gray from a distance, a frigid weapon in his hand ready to be loosed upon his unsuspecting victim.

Lily yelped when Gajeel suddenly put one foot in front of the other, the snowball in his hand making a beeline for Natsu's mischievous mug. The act distracted the slayer from the oblivious couple and as he and Natsu made their way to attack one another, Gajeel grinned broadly.

Now he could get those images out of his head and let the _real_ battle could begin!

* * *

**and on to the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19: Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Wing**

He was a rough and tumble sort of child; always had been. The streets had not been kind to him, and his blood red eyes held no longer had compassion nor innocence that most children human had. The scars on his hands would be a constant reminder of his past and Gajeel knew that there was nothing he could do that would be able to change such a thing. He didn't dare hope for a change or a chance to alter such a dismal fate. And yet...

Gajeel set a fresh palm on the smooth scales, the skin feeling more like metallic armour than a part of his body. The scales sat beneath the large, protective coverings, which glared and reflected the light easily. They had been retracted for the moment, as he had investigated much of Metalicana's body at his father's behest; something about knowing the strength of a body before a battle. It was here that he was convinced of strength and power. It was this metal that had no doubt destroyed cites, drove away beasts, and gave his father all the control he wanted.

"Easy, brat," came Metalicana's rumbling, the sound vibrating though the plates on his neck to Gajeel's tense hands. He readjusted himself on the dragon's back and flicked the plate again and snickered at his father's obvious annoyance. The smooth scales rearranged themselves beneath his body as the dragon began to move with heavy steps out into the sun. It shone high in the noon sky and struck the boy's eyes abruptly, momentarily blinding him. "Got a problem?" Metalicana asked as if knowing Gajeel's plight instantly. He shielded his eyes with a rough hand and slid off the dragon's back to hide in the shade of a nearby tree.

"What's the matter, brat? Too sunny for ya?"

"As if!" He pushed hair away from his eyes and tried his best to glare at the creature. "You just got too much metal!"

"No such thing," scoffed the Iron Dragon. "Just 'cause yer weak don't mean you start jabbing my scales, got it?"

"Weak? I ain't weak!"

The creature scoffed. "Got a lot to be provin', don't ya?"

"I'll show _you_." Gajeel stalked back to the dragon with a resolve firmer than any metal and clambered onto his tail, crawling up the dragon's back as fast as he could before settling at the base of Metallicana's neck.

"What do you think yer doin' now?"

"Fly!"

The command met dead air before being drowned out by raucous laughter sounding more like a thunder storm than a laugh."What makes you think that that little face of yers has the right to tell me, the great Iron Dragon Metalicana, what to do?"

"Fly or else!"

The dragon laughed even harder at that and Gajeel nearly fell off the beast from the force of it. "So demanding," he said, wings stretching out, curved and sharp like blades of the sky, "guess that's why yer _my_ brat."

Without another word they were being propelled up and out of the clearing, Metalicana's broadness seeming to fill up the entire sky. Gajeel clung to the dragon's neck as he flew, doing spins and dramatic swoops in the air. The boy's hair whipped about his face, so much so that he was quite tempted to someday cut it all off, although he knew he never would. Even through the mess of tangled black, he could glimpse the mountain range, vast valleys, even where the forest ended and the damned village began.

Only, the village looked appealing from the sky. On earth, it was disastrous, but Gajeel, high and far, could not see a single fault with it in that moment. Wooden homes with locked doors reminded him of the forest's promise of protection. The iron weapons used to shield them from him and his old, thieving ways now appeared comforting, for iron meant power to the child once afraid of everything the world had to offer. The black clouds puffing up from each chimney now only a familiar message that meant Metalicana was nearby. The humans there despite not truly being so different from him, had set him apart and apart he would remain; apart, indifferent, and ultimately invincible.

"Your wings are _huge_," he said aloud.

"They have to be. This body ain't gonna fly itself."

"Yer too big for the sky."

"An' yer too small," Metalicana grinned and turned his head a bit to looks at his ragged boy, "but we'll change that soon enough."

He nodded. "You'll make me big!"

The dragon laughed. "Yeah. Big."

They glided through the air some more, Gajeel constantly asking the dragon to fly certain ways while the iron dragon didn't care because _it wasn't like Gajeel was his fuckin' rider. He was just a kid pretending to be a man_.

Gajeel certainly hadn't meant to stumble off Metalicana's back, staggering more than any intoxicated mortal the dragon had ever laid eyes on once they had landed, even though Metalicana had surely meant to laugh at him.

"Get over here, boy; cave's this way."

He tried, he really did, but he had gone from a very high place to a very low place and his head was starting to spin-

The dragon's wing was at his side in an instant as if he'd been expecting Gajeel to fall all along.

"I can do it!"

"You can't." The winged beast snickered when Gajeel nearly tripped over his feet again and this time, he nudged the dizzy boy towards their cave without sounding overly exasperated. Gajeel had been certain that being pushed forward by straight metal would be hard but that was not the case with his father. Even the pale metal of his wing could be encouraging.

* * *

**Onwards!**


	20. Chapter 20: Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Word**

He should have noticed it earlier, but in all honesty, he felt that it wasn't truly his fault. It had been so slight and insignificant, and hadn't warranted much attention. They had had promises to keep, people to surpass, and enemies that needed fighting. After that word, things hadn't been the same for her. Externally, no, but internally?

It didn't take him long till the word and it's implications lingered in his mind. He'd rarely been such a mess. Events came and went, triumphs and tragedies, and before he knew it, he was hooked. He couldn't pull away from her. She'd flounce by with a smile and a few generous words before moving back to the one's who'd known her first, that knew her _better_ than he did, but it didn't stop him from talking back to her or going on missions with her or bringing back little souvenirs when he'd been away for too long.

He knew she was worried. Why? He both knew and didn't simultaneously. He's had suspicions, notions. The shy glances she'd throw his way were welcome and wrecked his iron heart, but all the pieces didn't quite fit together as he heard they had.

Juvia had said that she knew the moment Gray fell in love with her. She'd insisted that it was a slight but perceptible change that could only been visible to one so familiar with the ice mage. Elfman had said it was something in his gut, man's 'true intuition' that affirmed his feelings for Evergreen and that only her words brought him similar solace. Natsu was of no help to him. "Women are weird. Just as her if you don't know."

Gajeel though the prospect more ridiculous than Elfman's manly intuition theory; just _asking_ Levy if she requited his feelings? Not possible. And yet, the longer he spent with her, the more torn he became concerning her. He knew the meanings of his own actions, but did she? Did she snatch at his hand to pull him away from the enemy or because she wanted an excuse to touch him? Did she fuss over his injuries in a platonic or romantic sort of way?

Was he seeing things that didn't exist?

"Gajeel, have you finished?"

"Yeah." He stood, dumping his glass callously in the sink and snatching up the shirt waiting to be worn at the edge of his chairs. Such thoughts were foolish, he reminded himself, for a man of his caliber. He shouldn't _have_ to trifle with the woman... but he certainly wanted to. Debt and guilt had bound him and now his affections were the reason he remained. He sincerely hoped there was nothing ethically wrong with that. She had forgive him, against the odds, and slowly he'd gained more insight on her, enough to come up with a theory.

He had many theories to explain Levy McGarden to him. Even now, it was difficult to decide which of them was intrinsically right and which was too far-fetched.

"Lock the door," reminded Pantherlily as Gajeel stepped out, and soon the pair were on their way to the guild for breakfast and a fresh mission. "Have you been mooning again?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, clearly you've been thinking of Levy. She rarely leaves your thoughts these days."

"It's nothing too big; don't worry about it," he put in gruffly, to Lily as much as to himself.

Because of all the theories, there was only one that made the least sense and yet brought the most hope to his cynical soul. Of all the theories, this one was the only one he'd been able to utilize facts from as far back as he was allowed. Just because he never noticed the word at first, didn't mean he didn't remember it. Of all the things, that word is what he remembers most from that time, giving him new life and new strength; everything he needed to save them those years ago. That words was all it took; made of magic, iron, and a small heart within the 'o' or IRON.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21: Home

**Hi! I'm back real quick. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Home**

"What makes you think I _want_ to stay with you?"

"Ya should be grateful, you little brat. I don't have ta share _anything_ with you; not my cave, my knowledge or nothing."

The boy glared at the dragon as fiercely as he could. "Yeah, but those other things you promised."

"And _you_ promised to be obedient. Where's that obedience now?"

Gajeel took a step back, the blood crawling up his face. "It just...it's not part of the deal."

"HA!" Metalicana's tail coiled around his ankles to hold him still. He seemed to be almost enjoying it. "Think I'm stupid enough to send my kid out there?"

"I'm strong enough! I can take care of myself!"

"Fine." The cool metallic scales left his skin with a flourish as the iron dragon settled himself to the ground in bemused retreat. "Get out. Trainin' at sunrise."

Gajeel raced out of the cave as fast as he could. He didn't need the dragon's pity. All Metalicana ever did was train him day in and day out. Heaven knew why Gajeel hadn't been kicked out after the exhaustion from their sessions caused him to collapse. It was possible that the beast simply hadn't noticed his apprentice passed out on the cave floor, but that wasn't likely. The dragon was incredibly perceptive, something Gajeel had yet to master.

The boy ran back to the town on the outskirts of the forest, keeping a discrete distance so he could see them but not the other way around. They bustled about under the setting sun, oblivious to his watch. He wiped some perspiration away, but otherwise more from the tree tops.

During his training, Gajeel had not once returned to the streets. The moment the deal had been struck, he vowed never again; he would not deal with the stupid humans that had chased him out heartlessly. They had never taken pity on him, all of them in their warm homes and food coated tables. Selfish and greedy, that's what they were. His pride refused him from accepting any pity therein. He was going to be a mage, a slayer of dragons, and they would all regret making him starve in the dark of night , as if he didn't exist.

The trees would be his home for the moment. They were not comfortable, but they were better than the streets and a thousand times better than any cave. This, of course, was not true, as Metalicana's cave was warm and safe and not at all cold or uncomfortable.

The boy threw a glance out into the forest, as if he could see past all the trees where the dragon's cave sat. He considered returning but banished the thought. It would make him look weak, like he couldn't handle himself in the real world. Technically, of course he couldn't.

A small part of him was berating himself, pressuring him to _stop being such a wuss and just take up the offer_. However, there was a larger part that forbid him from excepting help and pity from the creature teaching him to live.

Accepting would be good but weak, it reasoned; safe but stupid.

He pressed his heels of his palms to his closer eyes as if it could block out the thoughts of regret and pride turning through his mind at an alarming rate. In his attempts to rid himself of all doubt at his choice, he failed to notice the pale glow of the sky erase the leftover gold of the sunset. The distinct chill that filled the air soon after could not be ignored, and by the time he opened his eyes he had only the fair moon to illuminate the forest. The shadows flitted on the ground, spare leaves creating twisted birds against the dirt, and for a very brief moment, Gajeel felt fear.

This was not fear of pain, of death, or even the fear that had served as an introduction for Metalicana. This was a fear for what lay in the forest, something he had gone years without. It seemed, he realized, that the last few months spent in the safety of the Iron Dragon's home had altered him, changed his mindset and made him susceptible to this fear once more. He knew now what true strength looked like, and now the safety Metalicana provided had ruined whatever preconceptions he'd had on the matter.

The boy did his best to steel himself, but he could not completely fight the chill, the noise and the fear at once. Something had to give.

"Pathetic." His hands went straight to his mouth as he choked back a shout and turned slowly to face the unamused muzzle of his father. He would have asked the dragon how he'd located Gajeel, but it was a _dragon _and that was explanation enough. "What d'ya think yer doin' here? Forest ain't safe at night."

"Safe enough."

"Then quit your snivellin'." The dragon gave him a measured stare. "What're you tryin' to prove?"

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing to me." The boy was determined not to break before him or to allow the iron dragon to win in this fight of resolves.

"Thought you told me to get out."

"No kid of mine's gonna sit out here unless they done somethin' more stupid than stupid." There it was again; the dragon claiming Gajeel as his own. It'd happened a few times over the course of their training despite often being coupled with a jab at the boy's lack of skill. It made him feel...strange.

"I'm not yours."

"You are," Metalicana said simply, "And my kids doesn't sleep here. You made the deal and now you're mine. Show a little more respect, brat."

He breathed in deeply, his young mind processes what was being proposed. "So...I can still come back?" he asked hesitantly. The tough exterior would have to be put on hold for now, just for a moment so he knew he hadn't squandered his opportunity to actually secure a safe place for himself.

"I'm here to take you back." the dragon moved forward, his teeth snagging the thing cotton of Gajeel's shirt. "Honestly, humans are hopeless. Why do I bother?"

"Wha- put me down!"

"Not till we get home," the dragon got out between his teeth, and Gajeel tried his best not to feel too pleased with the word. _Home_. Something he'd never really had before...


	22. Chapter 22: Joke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Joke**

It was supposed to be funny. With everyone except him in the loop, the riots that should have broken out would have been uncontrollable. Even Lily had conceded to being prepared to spare a few chuckles at his parent's expense. They must have thought him a fool, a mistake on their part, and when she shifted over to ask him the question, he surprised all of them by saying yes.

This started a whole different kind of riot, however he was no longer at the butt of the joke; she was.

"I'll pick you up at sunset," he said before calling Pantherlily to his side and heading back to his apartment for what he was certain would be an eventful evening.

"Gajeel! You said yes!"

He glanced over, smirking. "Thanks fer noticing."

"That's not what I mean." Pantherlily frowned. "Why would you say yes to a date with _her_?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Last a checked, you were not remotely interested in romancing her."

"Lil, it's just a date."

"But surely you understand that she was not serious in her proposal?!"

"Not serious? What are you playing at?" he said with mock innocence.

"Gajeel!"

He snickered, pulling out their house key and letting them both in. "Relax a little. You'll turn your whiskers gray."

"This is one of your tricks, it must be."

"What? You don't think I'd go with her as a _joke_, do you?"

Pantherlily flew to their bedroom and settled himself on the cot while the slayer sifted through old clothes in his closet, pulling one out mockingly. "Suit?"

"Gajeel, this is serious."

"I know; that's why I said yes and why I'd consider a suit. You know I hate these things."

"Be reasonable please." The Exceed ignored the suit and tie that fell to the bed next to him. "Accepting her offer affects more than just you."

"Yer acting like I don't know that shit."

"Because you're _acting_ like you don't. For the life of me, I can't understand why you'd do this."

Gajeel snickered. "This is really riling you up, ain't it, cat?"

Pantherlily frowned. "Levy is a good friend to you, as is Natsu. I doubt either are pleased with the...arrangement."

"Which is why she's on her way now to change it." His ears caught her approach, all flustered and anxious as she moved closer and closer to the complex.

"I'll get it," Lily started, wings unfurling cautiously. "She may or may not be so keen on seeing after what you've agreed to regardless of your assumption."

Gajeel sat down as well, listening as the Exceed welcomed her in, the mage demanding to see the slayer. "Are you certain?" Pantherlily asked but, at her insistence, he brought her to the bedroom where the slayer simply raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Someone's a little too eager."

"What were you thinking?!" she exploded instead, hands going straight to her hips. "It was a _joke_, you giant scrapyard."

"_Someone's_ been taking after the Salamander. I'm hurt."

"Gajeel, why would you call my bluff? We both know it was a joke and then you went and _agreed_ to go on a date with me. Why would you do that?"

"That's my business."

"Then make it mine as well. I deserve to know."

"Whoa, lemme get this straight; _you_ try to prank _me_ and then you think that _you_ deserve to know my reasons?"

Lucy folded her arms. "Look, I know you like Levy. Going on a date with me would make her sad."

"She was in on this little joke of yours," he said with a shrug, "so she knew what the outcome could have been."

"That's not fair. Have a heart, Gajeel?"

"This ain't about the shrimp, first of all," he said. "It's about you and the Salamander." Her flush told the truth despite the incessant shaking of her head. "'Course it is. Why're you lying?"

"I'm not lying," Lucy shot back, looking more and more uncomfortable as they continued. "Why are you being so difficult? You don't even like me that way!"

"Then I guess you really shouldn't have asked t me out then, huh?"

"Is that what this is? Punishment for trying to pull a prank and ask you out?" She threw up her hands. "Unbelievable."

"Think... bigger." Gajeel suggested.

"That's not very nice," scolded Pantherlily, although it was clear that the Exceed's mind was also whirling with the hint Gajeel had given. He'd figure it out in seconds, Gajeel was sure of it. The cat more perceptive than anyone he ever known, Levy being an exception of course.

"And I ain't nice, in case ya haven't noticed."

"No, we noticed." Lucy put a finger on her temple, half in frustration and half in thought. "You're not normally like this, either. You _normally_ have more going on in that head of yours than most."

"By most do you mean the Salamander?"

"Well, yes," she conceded, "but that's not the point. You're planning something."

"Now yer gettin' somewhere."

It seemed to take Lucy a little longer to put together the pieces she had to work with while the Exceed simply sighed, the truth visibly dawning on his face. "Really? _That_ was your idea?"

"Smart huh?"

"Childish us more like it," Lily huffed.

"Why not have some fun though?" Gajeel watched as the truth donned on the blonde's fair face. "Not like I've got anything else to do."

"Wait, you're trying to make Levy _jealous_? Lily's right, that _is_ childish." Lily thanked her and the pair gave him a look, one that was no doubt meant to intimidate him into undoing what he had done.

"You make it sound like dating all those guys last summer wasn't to make that idiot notice you."

She blushed fiercely. "That's not the point!" Her voice had taken on a more high pitched tone. She was nervous, embarrassed... _Well_, thought Gajeel, _that certainly makes this easier_.

"It ain't?" he said instead. "Guess I got it wrong too, seeing as it was working so well."

"It-" She blinked, pausing a moment to take him this new information. "And no, it was not."

"Just 'cause _you_ don't see it don't mean I don't." The slayer grinned mischievously.

"But that's..." If she could get redder, she likely would have been. Meanwhile, Gajeel made himself comfortable, nearly pushing his furry partner off the bed.

"Here; think of it this way. When I take you out, it'll be payback for what I did as a member of Phantom Lord. It ain't enough, but it's something. I owe you." She frowned at the memory. "And maybe it'll get the shrimp jealous, maybe it won't. But the fire breather will be pissed, I can guarantee. After he laughs his ass off, that is."

"That's a stupid plan."

"You wanna pass up a free meal? Be my guest."

She stared him down a moment longer before asking, "You really think it'd work?"

Gajeel's mouth curved wide and sly. He had her now. "Slayers know other slayers."

"Dragon slayers _are_ quite protective," piped up Lily. "He likely won't be pleased that you are out with Gajeel, or that you enjoyed his company."

"Well I'm not going to lie to him!"

"Listen, bunny girl, I'm only gonna say this once, but he probably already figured that the shrimp and I... are close. He ain't a complete dunce. Salamander also knows that you've been out and he doesn't like it. I suggest you take the free food and ride it out. It might just snap him out of the pussy footin' he's been doing."

"But-"

"Go. Change. Sunset's not for another 4 hours and you can bet that we're gonna have an audience tonight."

"Right..." She took a deep, measured breath before running a hand through her thick blonde locks. "If this doesn't work, then at least I got a dinner out of you," she reassured herself.

"That's right. So it's a deal?" She nodded. "Good."


	23. Chapter 23: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Lost**

He wasn't sure what kind of magic had been placed on him, but he knew he didn't like it. The wide forest that surrounded him felt like thousands of bark coated towers caging him in. The tops were coated in mist, although he didn't spend too much time looking up there due to the waves of rain pelting him from above. He hoped desperately that nothing had happened to her. Small and innocent, Wendy wasn't the best at navigating her way through unfamiliar territory, especially when she was chasing Carla and Happy through it. Why they had brought that damned blue cat, he would never know. He was worse than a sick Pantherlily, and the dragon slayer felt a brief longing for his ill companion.

Gajeel called her name and tried to pick up her scent, but, for some reason, that wasn't quite working. His dragon senses seemed blunted and dulled beneath the thundering rains, something which had never affected him before. Tracking people with the Rain Woman as a partner had never been _this_ difficult. So what had happened?

"Why now?" he mumbled to himself and began to weave through the trees as fast as he could. There were dark mages in these woods; Gajeel knew much of them in his Phantom Lord days. He was unaware of what spells the bastards had placed upon the forest. It was likely that his weakened senses was due to that same guild. No doubt they had grown more weary after their defeat at the hands of Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy?" he called out again only to be greeted with his own voice echoing back at him as the sound rippled through the forest. Gajeel scrutinized the ground for any Wendy-shaped marks through damp hair, and tried to track her. He almost didn't remember what it was like to do this on his own; his slayer senses had seen to that. Modern day tracking was no good in the rain either way. Any footsteps were filled with water and any hints vanished beneath the muddled forest floor.

"Wendy!" He picked up the pace, cursing the dark guild of the area for the enchantment that they had no doubt set in woods. If he lost Wendy to them, he'd-

"Gajeel!" he snapped his head around, trying to determine where exactly the sound had sprung up from. Rain continued to coat his skin as Gajeel slicked back the soaking locks out of his face and into a rough ponytail. With strained ears, he froze amidst the storm to listen to her familiar tones. He waited a few minutes more with bated breath and was just about to set off again when he heard his name again. It didn't seem any closer, and so he charged for the right where he believed the sound to originate. "Wendy," he growled to himself, trying to ignore the mud sloshing his clothes and foot wear. The discomfort was unimaginable, but he would put up with it if it meant finding the young slayer.

He had the misfortune of slipping a few times before deciding rather resolutely that he'd gain altitude in the hopes of spotting her better. Gajeel latched himself himself to the closest timber and scaled it rapidly, however he couldn't seem to reach the top. It was as if the trunk stretched on longer the harder he tried to climb it.

Cursing the dark mages once more, he reverted to tree jumping, scanning the ground from his height despite the blurring rain water he had to blink away. He tried to call for her once more but there was no sound, no response that could be gleaned from under the storm's flurry of noise.

He would have believed her to have escaped had he been an optimist. But Gajeel Redfox was not a fool, and he would hunt down his fellow guild mate and protect her from whatever the dark guild was planning. If they harmed her, then they would be shown not a shred of mercy.

"Gajeel!" He nearly lost his grip at the sound of her so close to him. "Fuck," he coughed out before shouting. "Wendy?"

"Down here!" It was like she materialized out of pure air, her form shimmering into being with two Exceeds in her arms. Next to her, another figure began to shift into sight, arms outstretched, and he realized that there was another was a bubble around them, the word PROTECT encircling them like a force field.

"Lev," he breathed and slipped back down the tree hastily. "Shrimp, what were you _thinking_?"

"Wha-"

Levy gave a weak smile and allowed him entrance into the cocoon of vines. The instant he was in, he felt all his senses return to him; the scent of petrichor, of cats, of ink, and of flowers.

"What'dya think you were doin'? You don't just go into any old fuckin' forest."

"I'm sorry," she conceded and he caught sight of the handful of flora she had. Her arms were still full of Exceed. "But even you saw Carla and Happy run off. I had to get to them and Levy mentioned some weird runes on the outskirts of the forest."

"Did she?" He turned to eye the woman, who bit her lip anxiously and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry?"

"And you didn't bother to _tell_ us about these runes of yours?"

"They weren't mine, but I did have to decode them. I did it while you chased after her," she said back. "I didn't have the time."

"_You_ were supposed to stay put."

"How would you find her if I'd done that? Once I read the enchantment, I knew that I'd be the only one that could find her. It's specifically designed to negate slayer magic and since I'm the only one without that, I needed to leave and get your both. If your head wasn't all nuts and bolts, you'd have figured that out."

He huffed, she sighed, and Wendy stifled a giggle of her own at their exchange. "So we'll go back to Fairy Tail now?" she asked.

"Yeah." He moved forwards before stalling, arms still angrily folded across his chest. "Lev?"

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"Which way is out?"

"This way," she said, smiling as she walked past them to lead. "And Gajeel?"

"What?"

"Try not to get lost this time."


	24. Chapter 24: Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Kiss**

He would have been affronted if he hadn't been wanting it so badly. Gajeel had sworn on and off of things and making sure that Levy got almost anything she wanted was one of them. The guilt-affection switch hadn't always been as natural as this, as now, as her lips pressed against his.

It was new and not at the same time. The first time had been a shock, of course, but now it was practiced affection, all nerves and rushing blood and hummingbird heartbeats.

In truth, Levy kissing him always struck him, silenced him faster than a reprimand and quicker than a slap. And with her, it was always the most effective. His first kiss with her had been just that; a result of him running his mouth and her being so frustrated with him that _something_ had to be done. It hadn't been quite like he'd imagined, but after many weeks of the practice, he'd grown to like the real kisses much more than his imagination.

Now, he tried to kiss her as frequently as possible. He was not a man of words but one of action, and he felt more connected to her when their mouths were crushed together.

"Lev," he breathed between a kiss and she smiled at him, all blue haired and red faced.

"Welcome home. How was the mission?"

"Better now that it's over." He set her down on the floor gently. "You seem excited to see me."

"Of course. I missed you." She took his rough knuckled and kissed them before taking his duffel bag and setting it on the floor. "What took you so long?"

"Didn't take the train."

"Figures." She rolled her eyes. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Nah, I just refuse to get on the fuc-"

She pressed another silencing kiss onto him and Gajeel tried very hard not to be overwhelmed. He _missed_ her and liked kissing her just as much as the thought of her kissing him. He liked how different their kisses were, how many places he could kiss her: her lips, her hair, her wrist, her cheek, her neck, her forehead, her inner thigh. He liked how it could heat his gut or make her tremble, flush his face or curl her lips into a soft smile.

"Watch your language." The words ghosted over his lips as she pulled away. "Eat your food, take and bath, and get to bed. You look exhausted."

"Back at ya." He pulled her into the kitchen with searching eyes.

"By the fridge."

"Right." He wandered there and chose to snack on a spare metal rod near the contraption instead.

"That's not what I meant."

"Close enough." They went by the washroom and he drew up some water, answering her whenever she asked something. She sat on the edge of the tub as he sunk in, playing with the fingers on his left hand while his muscles uncoiled at the heat. He had half a mind to pull her in, but they were both a tad too tired for water play. Here, they spoke sparsely and he savoured the worn look of her messy locks and familiar smile.

Gajeel wasn't sure how long he was in the bath. Levy had brushed her hair too many times to count as she waited and looked on the brink of passing out, heavy blue orbs watching his wet form rise and towel dry himself unaffected. He changed into comfortable shorts and took her in his arms, moving her to their bed as carefully as possible. He slipped in next to her, a chaste kiss being pressed onto her lips.

"Mm, one more," she got out, her eyes already sealed and ready for her dreams to take her. He pulled the blankets back, lifted her nightgown, and kissed the bulge of her stomach with just as much affection. As if on cue, the skin just above shifted against the force within and he heard Levy's smile when she said, "Porlyusica said any day now."

"Good." He covered her and held her delicately, warming her as best her could. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

**That's enough from me for now. Until next time, dear readers. If you have the time, feel free to drop your thoughts in the review box below! Hope you all have a brilliant day!**


	25. Chapter 25: Turn

**Back again! Hope you enjoy these snippets for the month of May!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Turn**

"No."

Juvia frowned, tilting her head at his angry form perched atop the metal wreckage looking more like a ruffled crow than a defeated dragon slayer. "Please, Gajeel must come with Juvia. Today."

"No. Fuckin'. Way."

"Gajeel must!" She took a step closer. "Phantom Lord is defeated; he and Juvia are free."

"Free? Free to join the guild that destroyed our own?"

"They are not our guild anymore," she said firmly, eyes wide and hopeful. "Come with Juvia, Gajeel. It will be good. Better. Juvia... Juvia can start again, turn a new leaf, have a fresh start. And so can Gajeel!"

"Leave me alone, woman. Go back to your _new_ guild."

"Gajeel, please-"

"What makes ya think we're _worth_ a new start? Those fuckers don't know the first thing about what we had to do in Phantom. They will _never_ accept the likes of us."

She said his name again, her frown more prominent than before. The wind pushed back the long strands of hair, making her blue locks resemble that of a lofty wave. The smooth curve on her jacket only emphasized her form. There was nothing menacing about her, no dark glare or over bearing rain clouds. She looked... normal; something she'd always wanted.

And some thing he'd never be.

Gajeel slid off the jagged mound of metal, the sharp edges nicking his shins but causing him not even a second thought. Dust swirled at his feet as they connected with the ground, the dull thud of him filling the air between them. Without looking away, he grabbed a piece of metal from behind and took a reckless bite into it. He regretted the rusted tang but schooled his features into a firm scowl, watching her new hopefulness die on her face.

"Ah...Juvia understands." Her eyes took interest in the scrap heap that was their old guild for a moment, deftly avoiding him as best she could. "Gajeel will stay here instead?"

"Got no where better to be." Her eyes flickered back to life for a moment, searching and bright once more before he continued. "And Fairy Tail ain't better than this place. It's what I got and I'm stayin'."

"Right. Gajeel is staying."

"Yeah. Nothing you can say'll change this mind." He tapped his temples. "Just 'cause you ask, don't mean you'll get in, you know?"

"But Juvia will have to try. For Gray-sama."

Gajeel blinked, the word and her impassioned voice not fitting together in his memory. "What?"

"Gray-sama," she sighed dreamily. The way her eyes glazed over, red dusting her cheeks. It looked gag worthy.

"Who the fuck is he? Did you find another cat?"

"Not at all!" She flushed. "Gray-sama is a brave and beautiful mage of Fairy Tail."

"Ugh, yer in love with him."

"Gray-sama is _perfect_," she sighed again.

"Get back to 'im, then," grunted Gajeel, turning away from her brusquely. "Don't keep the idiot waiting." He tried to recall if he'd seen a mage named Gray, but he couldn't quite. His mind was too fixed on their loss to Fairy Tail, with the words that other slayer had said. If nothing else, the guild could help him learn about Metalicana, but then again, did he really want to see the dragon who had abandoned him?

"Get going," he said again at Juvia's hesitance.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun. You will be safe?"

"I don't go down easy."

"No, Gajeel-kun does not."

They were quite a few moments more, but when she voiced her farewell he said nothing, listening to her retreating footsteps rigidly. He wouldn't leave; it wouldn't be worth it.


	26. Chapter 26: Tall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tall**

"It's all about the advantage," he said, grinning at his friend while Levy rolled her eyes, adjusting herself a bit in his lap. The day was a gorgeous golden hue that brightens everything they've seen; trees, cherry blossoms, and other flowerful gardens were radiant under the sun's healthy glow. It was why Levy suggested reading outside that day although Gajeel didn't really see the point. Reading was just reading to him; inside or out didn't make much of difference.

"It's not really that much of one," comments Lily, peeling back the first of many kiwis he plans to eat on this picnic of sorts. "You get spotted faster than the others too."

"Just brings the battle to me quicker," he shoots back."

"Bumping your head on door frames must be advantage too then," snickered Pantherlily while Gajeel frowned.

"No, that fuckin' sucks. It always smarts for hours after."

"Guess that iron skull doesn't help you there then," said Levy smartly.

"Whatever. It's still good. You've probably wished for height to reach somethings."

"Why wish for height when I've got you sticking around me all day?" She pulled her eyes away briefly, turning a bit to look at him. "Being tall's not all it's crack up to be.

"'Cause being short's _so_ much better."

"I'm not _that_ short," she protests, shutting the book resolutely while he inwardly cheers at qualifying as a distraction worth pulling her attention away. "Besides, Lily's right. At least I don't hit my head on door frames."

"And _I_ don't get lost easily in crowds."

"Well _I_ can slip away in them. You always get yourself caught 'cause you're huge." That wasn't entirely true, but he'd give it to her for the moment.

"I can reach things," he reminded her.

"And I don't get stuck when I try to get stuff from under your desk." Lily laughed at that.

"You always bump into people. We can't go out without someone trying to pick a fight with you."

"Like, I said, it brings the battle to me faster. Besides, you like that I'm tall."

"Do I really?" she challenged.

"'Course. How else are you going to get those books on the top shelf?" he easily reminded her.

"I managed before you came along," she inserted, but he carried on as if he hadn't heard her.

"And when we sit like this, it makes kissing you _really_ easy."

With that, he leaned down, squeezing her to his chest so he could connect their lips. She tilted her head back to help him before pulling away. "But _I_ can't kiss you as easily. Your face is so far away from mine."

"But when we're standing, I get to pick you up and that's _always_ fun."

He buried his head in her shoulder and pressed his lips against the delicate skin.

"You're weirding Lily out." Her voice quivered as he kissed her exposed shoulder again.

"No worries, Levy," the Exceed said good naturally. "I've seen worse."

Gajeel laughed against her and pulled away. "Cat's got a point."

"No, he doesn't." He caught Levy burying her flushed face in the novel and laughed again. "Being tall is not the best thing ever."

"It is."

"If you say so," she said skeptically, but relaxed against his chest regardless, seemingly losing her fighting spirit. Lily posed a new question to his slaying companion and the old conversation was lost, swallowed up instead by talk of battle and promises of glory to come.


	27. Chapter 27: Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hair**

"This is a mess. How do you see _anything_ in the morning?" He creaked an eye open, catching glimpses of brown and blue through his dark strands before closing it again. "It is insane! My hair's not even this bad."

"You going to be noise _all_ morning?" He felt a sharp tug through his hair and hissed at the pain. "What was that for?"

"For being grumpy."

"Well I ain't a morning and neither are you. How the hell are you up?"

She used her thin fingers to push the hair from his face, letting her tips linger on his cheek."I woke up before you did," pride threaded through her voice as she added, "on a _weekday_."

"It's a weekday?" He sat up quickly, searching for his Exceed whilst trying to dispel the nausea that laced his mind.

"Lily already left," she said lightly, leaning against the headboard with his hairbrush in her hand. "You don't have anything lined up today."

"Except spend time with you, huh?"

"Mhmm." She stopped brushing. "Come here a second."

He eyed the offending object in her hand. "No."

"Come on. Please?"

"No. There's a reason I try to wake up before you."

"Look, it was _one_ time. I'll brush your hair more carefully this time. Okay?"

His keen eyes locked on to the wild locks flowing from her head, unaffected by the comb in her hand and narrowed them. "Promise?"

"I promise!" She lit up and beckoned his closer, smiling as he turned his back to her though the look surely disappeared as he leaned into her small form. "Um, Gajeel, you're close."

"Really?" Her hand tried futilely to push him away so she could brush through his hair. "I think this is the best position, don't you?"

"Gajeel, you are too _heavy_. Quit it!"

"I am? I'm a little offended; crushed, even."

"No, _I_ am crushed." She poked at his side as if to tickle him. "Move." He conceded and felt her finger's sift through his hair, tugging it a bit to express her annoyance, before she set the brush and began to comb. He had to admit that she had gotten better. Levy actually made sure to stabilize the chunks with her left hand to ensure less pain on his part. The mattress sank behind him a bit, a sign that she had gotten on her knees to reach the top of his head.

"How is it?" she asked after a while, the brush stalling in a stroke.

"Definitely better."

"Good," she sighed, continuing her work. It was soothing, incredibly so. When he did it on his own, it was fine but having it done for him... Part of him wondered if his mother, had she raised him, would have done the same. Gajeel gazed out of his window a moment before turning to face her, hand on her wrist. "What? Did I hurt you again?"

"Nah," he said, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

"What was that for?" She touched her pink lips as if unsure that he had done what he had.

"A thanks for brushing." He ruffled her mess of blue hair, laughing as Levy squirmed his hand.

"I just wanted to help."

"You did."

"My turn?" She offered him the brush hopefully and he sighed. In these softer moments, he could deny her nothing.

"Your turn."


	28. Chapter 28: Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Moon**

Sometimes he swore that the moon was magic. How else could something so brilliant exist in such a darkened, hopeless sky. The moon was such a gorgeous orb in the sky, a notion that he blamed Juvia for, as she had mentioned it offhandedly one day at the guild. She had been downplaying her love of the sky rock, but it had affected him none the less. He couldn't drive away the sense that it was one of the most beautifully haunting things he'd ever seen in his life.

"Gajeel?" He glanced away and to his couch where Wendy lay, Carla tucked under her arms like a plushie. She attempted to relax against the cushions, her wide orbs watchful and waiting when she found a position she (sort of maybe) liked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

"Once yer comfortable, I'll head to bed." He leaned into his seat, red eyes diligently watching over his fellow slayer. The moonbeams trickled in from the window and bled shadows across Wendy's youthful face. His house was coated in shadows, be if from his measly furniture or his copious amounts of iron he had laying about. Gajeel watched the light shift, moving to cast a bright sheen over his young friend, her locks resembling that of the sky. It suited her, certainly.

For a few moments she simply closer her eyes, allowing the light to wash over her as time drifted forward. It wrapped her up, emphasizing the lily skin she was sporting in silence until she finally asked, "Do you have to?"

Gajeel frowned at that, adjusting his position on the chair for the first time since her arrival. They'd be doing this for a while, a spike in her visits occurring after Tenrou Island had released them from its spell. He wasn't sure why but if it brought her any comfort, he wouldn't kick her out. She would be accepted into his apartment even if it was 4 in the morning and he was fast asleep. Gajeel briefly contemplated giving her a copy of his apartment key so that she could come and go as she pleased. "Nah. I can wait here. I'm not that tired." He fought back an ill-timed yawned. "Get some sleep."

"Thank you, Gajeel," she murmured as she curled in closer to her Exceed.


	29. Chapter 29: Take

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Take**

"Where is the kettle?"

The slayer frowned over his beer. "Right in front of yer face."

"No it's not," protested the Exceed. "Ours is iron."

"So?"

"This one is steel. It's not ours."

"Lev must of switched it out. You'd think she wouldn't mind the mess judging by the state of her hair."

"Why would she do that? Our kettle was fine!"

"We haven't washed the kettle in how long?"

"Well-"

"Exactly. That girl can't stand the rust and insisted on fixing it up."

"Ah. And the drinks in the fridge?"

"She's borrowing a few for the drunkard's birthday and left us something to replace it."

"A trade off of alcohol for _juice_?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Sure, why not?"

A similar thing that occurred not two weeks prior, in which the slayer wondered where his old work shirt had gotten to only to find that Levy had slipped away with it after an impromptu sleep over three days before.

"Don't you find that odd?"

"Nope."

The Exceed eyed him suspiciously. "Is she blackmailing you?"

He almost spat out his beer which would have been a waste considering that it was one of his last. "The fuck? She wouldn't have the _guts_."

"Then why're these changes not got you bothered? You're more stubborn than anyone I know; you hate change."

"Are you telling me you _don't_ like the kiwi juice?"

"I didn't say that," he said hastily before continuing with, "I am simply stating that things around here are going missing, things that you should be upset about and I'd like to know where they've gone. Knowing Levy has them is certainly reassuring, Gajeel, but I can't believe you're _letting_ her take things."

"She's not taking them. She's borrowing them," he corrected.

"Borrowing?! We're not getting those drinks back, you know?"

He waved off his partner's chiding. "Lay off, Lil. We don't drink that much anyway. Most nights we're at the guild hall anyway."

"And your shirt?" Lily snorted. "Consider it gone forever. I've heard that women taking things usually involves them never returning."

"Look, we'll get the stuff back eventually. Relax." Gajeel rather liked having this rare, upper hand for once in a totally non-height related matter. It was Pantherlily's turn to lose this cool, something the slayer was growing to enjoy no matter how childish such satisfaction was. "What would you do if she took something we actually needed?"

"Like food? Look, she restocks our fridge nine times out of ten."

"You're ridiculous," he said finally. "We don't have that much to begin. Not to mention that you're usually so _possessive_."

He shrugged again and watched as Lily padded out of the room shaking his head in bemused disbelief. The apartment was quiet once more until he heard his partner yelp from another room.

"Gajeel, are you kidding me?"

"What?" he threw back.

"Her _hairbrush_ is in _our_ bathroom."

"It's been there for a while, Lil."

"But I- How-" the Exceed spluttered while the slayer gave a sharp laugh in the kitchen.

"I borrowed it last summer."

"_That long_?"

Gajeel grinned to himself. If a simple brush got him worked up, then he would have to be damn sure that the pair of panties he had swiped last summer wouldn't surface as well. Dare or no, he certainly wasn't giving them up any time soon.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**On a side note, I can now legally drink in my country! (which feels super weird) For those of you that can legally do that, how does it feel? Do you like it? Do you care? **

**Oh well! Let me know what you think about the story so far [:**


	30. Chapter 30: Scar

**Back again for a moment! Please enjoy these 5 chaps and let me know how this series is going. Do you like it? I certainly hope so if you've made it this far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Scar**

He was mindful of where he put his hands. Training was serious business and it would do her no good to be afraid of him when they needed to be focused on working together. She didn't need to be more uncomfortable than she already was when she was working with him. "Arm up a little higher, shrimp. You won't be able to block a head shot with that stance."

"But I'm a script mage," she protested, her arms lowering fractionally. "I do long distance, assisting attacks, not close combat.

"And if you don't get the chance?" he grunted out. "These are the S-Class trials, not scrap time at the guild. Juvia does long distance attacks too but her hand-to-hand combat is nothing short of good." That seemed to bother her more than he expected, her stance drooping altogether till it was practically non-existent.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Get into a proper stance, shrimp, or I'll knock you out faster than the redhead eats cake." She returned to the stance half-heartedly, her normally determined mouth set in a thing line of contemplation. "Still shit, but it'll have to do. Ready?

He aimed a blow at her head right off the bat and she raised her left arm to deflect, her right fist jabbing out. He avoided touching her and watched as the action left her off balance and in the dirt as she aimed for his stomach and missed.

"Again."

"No, I can't," she protested, rolling onto her back to glare at him.

"You can and you will, shrimp, now up."

"No. We've been at it for hours. I can't do this and I never will be able to. Juvia and Cana will kick my ass in a heart beat."

"That's what _I'm_ here for; so yer ass doesn't land up on a silver platter. Now up." He strode away from her and got into a fighting stance. "I'll give you the first move. Knock me down."

"Wha-"

"Make me move from his spot and we'll call it a day."

"Seriously?" The hope of food and escaping his hellish training no doubt brought the light he now saw in her eyes. She wiped some dirt off of her legs and pulled out her script pen with a flourish. The girl sent four fireballs, a flurry of birds and a reluctantly delivered series of swords before ceasing and placing a tired

hand over her heart. He did not move an inch though. His arms did all the deflecting with an odd roar to push back anything she threw at him. Simply dodging her own attacks was draining her.

"Only choice is close combat," he told her, watching her heaving chest and cheeks flushed with frustration. She pushed new flares towards him with her script magic but her pressuring was useless. Once she was close enough, she tried to do a series of strikes, all of which he managed to dodge, careful not to actually touch her. It was not until she aimed for his stomach, a move which required him to catch her wrist to stop him, that his stance shifted an entire step back. At that, Levy's face broke into a smile and she grinned up at him, all pleased with her progress.

But the smile disappeared instantly at the look that had twisted his features. He let go of her hand with a quick flick and moved away as if he had been burned just by touching her. She stared down at the place they'd touched, worry slipping into her eyes as they surveyed the pale, jagged flesh that made up her scar. Perhaps she knew why he'd flinched away so quickly, why he was now grabbing his towel to wipe the sweat before packing the rest of his items, but the slayer could not care less.

She stood where he had in a mild sort of shock while he prepared to leave. He didn't bother looking back at her as he hoisted his bag onto his back.

"Gajeel," he could hear her say, all sadness and guilt, but he moved past her on his way back to the guild.

"We have practice tomorrow morning, shrimp," he reminded her, tightening his grip on the strap. "Don't be late."


	31. Chapter 31: Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Eyes**

His were like a demon's eyes, Metalicana had tactlessly pointed out. There had been no preface and no build up, but rather a blunt comment made across their fire after an average meal.

"So what?" he snapped whilst the dragon settled into a more comfortable position.

"You're sensitive."

"I'm not. Shove off."

He lay down again, curling against the cool scales of his father.

"Such a bothered brat. Demon eyes are fierce."

"I said shove off."

His eyes had been called demonic for a very long time. Children in his village hadn't always feared him, had once taken interest in the anomaly that was Gajeel Redfox's equally red eyes, but once their parents had had a say, they could no longer be relied upon. A monster, a demon, a thief were the only descriptions that remained. If he had stayed much longer, they'd have likely tried to exorcise him. He didn't need Metalicana on his ass about eyes as red as blood, eyes that were never rubies or sunsets or roses or rich burgundy.

They were red like fire set to burn a witch.

Haunting irises.

"Don't take it like that, brat. Like I said, demon eyes are fierce, menacing, powerful." The words rumbled through his body and into his child's. "Suck it up."

"Demons are evil. You callin' me evil?"

"You sayin' you ain't?"

"If I'm evil, so are you," he shot back, not caring when his father's armored head curled to face him directly, daring him for a clarification. "I said you're evil cause you raised me that way," he offered boldly, "and your eyes are way more demonic than mine."

"Would you bet money on that?"

Gajeel sat up and nodded with a challenging grin. "Definitely."

Metalicana moved away and relaxed against his claws. "You're full of fire today."

The boy shirked away from the compliment immediately. "No, I'm not. Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

They had a short stare down before Gajeel lay back down as well. "Whatever. I'm tired."

"Sure you are, red eyes." Every metal plate seemed to fold together as sleep took the pair of them. "They're strong eyes. Don't go forgettin' that, you hear?"

But he would forget, because his eyes weren't strong, they were weak and useless; small demon eyes for a demon child no one but a dragon could want.


	32. Chapter 32: Sama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Sama**

"Must like pedestals, uh?"

Gray jerked his head in Gajeel's direction, jolted simply by being addressed by a slayer of few words. "What are you on about?"

"The honorific, idiot." The larger man took the stool next to Gray.

"What honourific?"

"Could you be dumber than Natsu?" mused Gajeel with mock wonder. "I didn't think that was possible."

His eyes turned to slits. "You talking about Juvia?"

"Oh! So you aren't as stupid as you look."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Really? Here I thought I was getting nicer."

"Well, Levy can't fix everything, can she?" Gray shot back. Gajeel tried not to hit him, for Levy's sake, if not for Juvia.

"You better watch how you treat her," he warned instead, growing annoyed at the look of confusion diffusing over Gray's face.

"Levy?"

"_Juvia,_" the slayer growled.

He sighed, fucking _sighed_, as if discussing the water mage was such a hassle. "Why are you trying to pick a fight, Gajeel? It isn't going anywhere. I think I've heard it all from Erza. I don't need it from you too. "

"You don't need it, but you'll get it." The mage in question was approaching, so the slayer would have to make this quick. "Juvia is _good_, got that? Too good for fuckers like you and I. I don't knows what she sees in you and I honestly don't care, but if you fuck up, I'll kill you myself."

"I don't-"

"You _don't_ need the honourific. She shouldn't have to call you that."

"I've tried talking to her about it," admitted Gray. He actually looked a little bit guilty. "But-"

"Then try harder, you-"

"Gray-sama! Gajeel-kun!" The lady in question waltzed over with a stunning grin on her face. "Juvia has just gotten a mission. Would you like to accompany me?"

She was nearly overflowing with excitement and the slayer, knowing the desires of his friend, declined her offer with, "I'm busy tonight. You're stuck with him this time."

"Juvia understands." She smiled as he strode off and he decided back to his apartment Juvia was his best friend. Her honourifics reflected her feelings for people, but that didn't mean they deserved it. Especially the stripper since he pussy footed around his feelings every time he was confronted. It was credulous.

If anything, they should be calling her _-sama_ because Mavis knew she deserved it.


	33. Chapter 33: Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Part**

He didn't like goodbyes. Years and years of dedicated searching only to end after a few measly moments with Metalicana before he disappeared forever. It wasn't fair. The gaping hole, the perceptible emptiness that existed, was uncontrollable. Nothing he did could fix it. Levy and Pantherlily had assured him that yes, his father was gone, but that they had a whole life ahead of the,.

Gajeel's unanswered questions still bothered him. His father had seen everything...did he approve of his choices? Did he like Levy? Was he proud?"

The questions only piled up after Fairy Tail had disbanded not days ago. It felt like everything was breaking down and shattering all around him. Shards of his structured life flying in different directions, scratching at what remained of his heart.

"Gajeel? Are you feeling okay?" A hand came up to touch his arm carefully.

"I'm fine."

"And you're sure you want to leave Magnolia."

"I can't stay here, you know that. Can't put up with these idiots. You should get out too."

She shook her head, light eyes upon him as she removed her skin. "I can't leave. This is home to me; the best home I could have ever asked for. I'll be the last to leave if ever." She gave a weak laugh. "Besides, someone has to be here if Natsu comes home."

His nails dug into the flesh of his hands at the mention of the other slayer. "What he did," he said roughly, "is something I'd never do."

"Maybe not intentionally, but things happen. He probably wasn't thinking of me when he left. Just going with his own feelings and no-one else's." She found interest in the floor mournful. "Typical."

"He's an idiot," Gajeel bit out, "but he cares about you, even if it doesn't seem like it. At least he bothered to leave a letter."

"And you? Will you leave Levy a letter too?"

"She doesn't need that shit. I already told her my plans. "

"And?"

"Seemed cut up about it but I ain't changin' my mind. I let him get a head start already but it's not gonna last. I've got to train up and become stronger now that the guild's disbanded."

Brown eyes sought is suddenly. "You wouldn't join another guild, would you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

He slung a bag over his back. "I had people leave me all the time. Figured I'd at least be one step ahead this time."

"Right..."

"Yer gonna stay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Don't pretend that yer fine," he said suddenly, his words surprising them both.

"What?"

"This ain't easy for anybody, least of all you. It's okay to not be okay with it."

"...thanks." The slayer tried not to feel too guilty as Lucy followed him out of the apartment and towards the outskirts of the city. The whole area was illuminated by the brilliant noon sun, which hung in it's spot watching at below it. Wendy was waiting with Carla and Pantherlily under the shade of a big tree. They still seemed to be in conversation, something that Gajeel refused to eavesdrop on. He didn't expect to see Juvia there because he knew that she and Gray had been holed up in his apartment discussing their own plans. It helped that Juvia had known about Gajeel's intention to leave the moment Natsu had disappeared. They had had a lengthy conversation on it.

"You're leaving now?" Wendy asked, her mouth turned down resolutely.

"I have to."

"I don't want you to."

He put a hand on her head. "Yer gonna be better off. Lily, we're leaving."

"Good luck," said Carla.

"Thank you," said Pantherlily curtly. "The others won't mind our leaving them, but give them our regards, alright?" She nodded. "Lucy, be sure to take care of Levy."

"Of course," she said somberly, raising a hand to bid them farewell when Levy's cry broke through the air.

"Wait! Gajeel!" As she approached, Gajeel was tempted to simply leave, take off while he could. He didn't think he could stomach two goodbyes in the same day.

"Lil, we're leaving," Gajeel grunted, turning away from her approaching figure.

"But, Gajeel, Levy is calling to us. We ought to hear what she has to say," protested Pantherlily.

"If she's come to stop us, then it's of no use to us. We might as well leave while we can."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case," admitted the Exceed, and as Gajeel hazarded a look at her he saw the large bag on her back, weighing her down. It was the same bag she took when the pair of them wanted to go on long missions. Or if she intended to go somewhere and not come back.

Just this once, he decided, he'd trust the hope in his chest.


	34. Chapter 34: Nest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Nest**

He would never have noticed it if Pantherlily hadn't pointed it out. Their friendship was based on an agreement to aid one another, if nothing else, and more often than not it was simply a matter of working together to survive the guild they had joined. They looked out for one another, and that meant pointing out things that were strange in one another's behaviour.

Especially things that affected their everyday life.

For example, having a giant pile of books in their bedroom that Lily frequently bumped into in the middle of the night.

"You need to fix it, Gajeel."

The dragon slayer rolled his eyes and continued washing his face, feeling the cold water wake him up just as it always did when he went about his morning routines. "It's not bothering you, Lily, you can _fly_."

"It doesn't mean that I _want_ to fly when I wake up. That kind of thing is exhausting when I'm half awake."

"Not my problem."

"Yes, it _is_ your problem." Gajeel raised his head to see Lily's disgruntled maw staring at him from its place on the counter. "I don't know if you've realized it but you've started to hoard things other than iron."

"Iron is the only thing _worth_ hoarding."

"Perhaps it used to be, but you have started hoarding books as well, whether you like it or not."

"I ain't hoarding 'em. I hate reading."

"Then what do you call the levels of books in the bedroom?"

"Missions rewards."

"Gajeel," sighed Lily, following his friend back to the bedroom and perching on a particularly thick tome, "asking for books instead of the jewels we need to pay rent counts as an attempt to hoard these things."

"That was _one_ time." He rummaged through his dresser, pulled out a gray shirt and slipped it on. "Besides, we can always sell 'em."

"Yes, we could. But only _if they left our room_."

"Lil, relax a little, would ya? It's too early for you to be complainin'."

"Early?" he choked. "It's almost noon."

"If I haven't eaten yet, it's still morning."

"Right," Pantherlily drawled.

"If you got a problem with it, feel free to leave."

"Yes, you would like that wouldn't you; having me sleep on the couch if only to have some extra space for your _love interest_."

"She ain't a love interest," Gajeel said quickly, knowing exactly who his friend was referring to.

"A lover then?" he supplied. "That's the only word I can think of that describes what she could possibly be to you and cause you to act so lovesick."

"_Lovesick?_"

Lily ignored his outburst, continuing with, "Actually, I have found another term. I believe dragons call it a mate."

"Don't go talking about things you don't understand," he scoffed.

"You make it sound like you are the only source of dragon knowledge that I can access."

"You talked to _Natsu_?" choked the slayer.

"Wendy, actually, who seemed more than happy to give me the information I required. I don't know why you were so secretive about it; it's a completely natural part of your life."

"There ain't nothing natural about going soft for one person for the rest of your life."

"I rather think that it's quite a romantic prospect. Exceeds encourage such exclusivity but have never made it a prescribed need for our survival. The devotion of a dragon is quite inspiring. Does she know about it?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. The girl knew _too_ much.

"Then she'll find this collection of literature even more endearing. I've heard of males trying to impress the opposite sex with gifts and a display of strength, but I do believe it is the dragon race that creates its nest into something suitable for their potential mates. It certainly would explain the books. Who knows what she will think when she finds out, although, I do hope I'm not around when you tell her."

"I ain't telling her anything. Ya got it all wrong."

"Then you aren't in love with Ms. McGarden?"

"Fuck. No."

"And you aren't, as you eloquently put it, 'going soft' for her?"

"'Course not."

"Then you'd have no problem if she'd heard it all and was right behind you?"

The heart attack that Lily had given him was so almost real that it could have put him into cardiac arrest. Gajeel's neck nearly snapped with the rapidness of his turn, and Lily was forced to dodge a very quick blow to the head from a very annoyed dragon slayer. "That ain't funny!"

"Did you honestly think she was there? You are _definitely_ lovesick, Gajeel."

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks for reading and I'll catch you guys next time!**

**Please R&amp;R if the urge strikes you.**


	35. Chapter 35: Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Wave**

He didn't bother to formulate any actual statement or question. His lips remained pressed in a tight line, stray bits of hair tickling the side of his rough cheekbones. He had decided to forgo the hair gel for this particular mission, since he hadn't really anything to prove with just the style. Gajeel was simply there to observe; no interaction or intimidation or good old-fashioned destruction. None of those things were allowed, and there was an element of it that really set him on edge.

He was a _dragon slayer_ of _Phantom Lord_! He shouldn't have to remain idle _and_ babysit! Jose was one sick fucker if he thought such an outing would benefit Gajeel. And if the bastard thought that he was going to get away with not telling Gajeel to bring an umbrella either, then he had another thing coming.

"Juvia's found it."

He waited till she was right next to him before he spoke. "All the pieces?"

"All of them. They were not so difficult once she gave them some _motivation_."

"So you _did_ get some action in," he groaned, not liking how the clouds were gathering above the ocean at an abnormal speed to mimic the current rain cloud she was sporting just above her vibrant umbrella. He stared out at the ebb and flow of the water before him, its rhythmic motions growing more and more wild and choppy with each passing moment.

"What'd they say?"

The rain woman did not answer him, the silence filling up with the sound of raindrops plinking against the ocean and dip into the sand. Her motionless frame and ever present umbrella seemed more stark than ever on the beach, its inhabitants dissipating at Gajeel's scowl and the incoming storm clouds. Even when the water soaked through his clothes, sucked up by cotton and leather only to coat his skin and hair with reckless abandon, his scowl persisted. He blinked drops out of his eyes without a second thought and remained a fixture until her voice finally graced his ears again.

"Juvia heard nothing she has not heard before."

He tsked and made to move but her skin upon his stalled him. It was as if she had known his intentions... "What?"

"Gajeel will do something he regrets."

"I don't regret things. Or feel pity or guilt. I do as I please, woman."

"But you shall do them no harm." At the order, he raised his pierced eyebrow. "Yet."

He smirked. "I thought so."

"Juvia believes Gajeel lack the control to restrain yourself. She wants Gajeel's word that he will not harm them yet."

"Words aren't exactly my thing, rain woman."

"Look at it," she said instead, raising her finger to point out past the rain filled beach to the ocean that grew and shrank with the wind's desperate motions. "It goes up and down, crashes and falls, but does not cease. One day, Juvia shall return to her ocean. And so shall Gajeel. Until then, Gajeel and Juvia will wait and take the rain until it is time to rise and fall again."

"I take it it's not time yet, huh?" Then, at her affirmation, "And it I don't take orders from you?"

"Then it shall be the first thing you regret." The clouds rumbled, an echo of her threat taking place in the sky as she stared him down darkly. Her pose was just as delicate and feminine as before but she more power than he had ever seen in a woman before.

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"Juvia has her ways," she said with a sudden grin. "She has heard that Ryos has not yet learned to swim."

He narrowed his eyes into slits. That bitch was willing to drown his self-proclaimed disciple to _prove a point_? "Yer fucked up."

"And you will be obedient. Juvia desires your _word_, Redfox."

He opened his mouth to say something else before feeling a rush of water sink through his boots. He didn't need to look down to see that the ocean's waves had made their way up shore, surging toward Juvia, who appeared to be almost floating over it. In moments, she could have him up to his ears in water, and in less time she could likely drown him. He wasn't the best swimmer, he though morbidly.

"Fine," he spat out, feeling the weight from his chest lift as the water receded at her will.

"Juvia is glad we have an...understanding."

Fuck, the woman was as volatile as the element she commanded. Red eyes locked on her figure as it passed him and lowered herself towards the shore as if it was a grave she wished to place flowers upon. Her fingers touched the shoreline briefly before she returned to her full height.

"Why is it so important to ya?"

"It is the only thing that understands Juvia and Juvia is the only one that understands it."

"It's just water," he scoffed, turning away from her. "We can see it whenever we want."

He didn't noticed the lightening of the rainfall, if only slightly, and continued walking. All he needed to understand was that she was formidable and dangerous and powerful and darkened.

And that was all he needed to respect her.

"Yes, she shall return," she mused, falling into step behind him. "You will be with her and when the time comes, you will lay _waste_ to this place."

His silence was consent and the pair headed back to their guild with different views of one another than when they had started the journey.


	36. Chapter 36: Seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Seal**

It was an overnight occurrence. Under the cover of stars and black sky, it felt considerably less real. Magnolia was sleeping, quaint and calm in their beds and oblivious to the monster that slunk through their streets.

"Why're we doin' this at night?"

"It's better than in the middle of the day where you could get into a fight." The man gave Gajeel a silencing look a continued onward. The magic that usually coursed through the air, sat at a dull hum coming from the guild master. The scents were dulled and barely identifiable; a jump from the tangy smells of iron he'd been inhaling hours ago. They continued through the streets Gajeel had once skulked through looking for a victim. To walk it now with seemingly opposite intentions was considerably strange in and of itself. What Makarov had said remained in his mind, unforgotten. He doubted he could ever forget the murderous intent that had flooded him during that fateful conversation. It didn't matter, though. Gajeel needed a guild. He had to provide for himself if he wanted to find out what happened to Metalicana. If he had to put up with the damnable fairies, then that was the price he would pay. This would be punishment.

"Speed it up, boy," Makarov said. "We've got to do this quick so you can settle in."

"Settle in? What're you talkin' about?"

"I've arranged an apartment for you. It's not too close to the guild but the location is good for what I have planned."

"I don't need it."

"You do and you will take it." They had finally arrived at the guild hall and the master unlocked the door and stepped inside. It didn't look too different from the old Phantom Lord guild hall, if Gajeel was being terribly honest but, then again, he'd also hated the men that made up that guild. "Now, this is strong magic." Makarov was saying, leading them to the bar. The old man stepped behind and fiddled with something just under the counter. Glasses clinked together and soon the man was revealing something that looked like a stamp. He'd remembered a similar item used to give him his guild mark.

"Black." Gajeel reminded, and Makarov nodded, a lachrima flashing over marker.

"If I give you this, you become a part of Fairy Tail. You hurt us, hurt my children, and for that I will never forgive you. Do you understand that?" He nodded. "Good. Fairy Tail is a family. You hurt one of us and you've hurt us all. But we express our joy together as well. I know Jose is not the kindest guild master," Gajeel snorted, "But neither will I be to you because of what you've done. Nor will my children."

"Yeah, I figured."

Makarov raised the stamp dramatically and Gajeel turned so his shoulder faced the old man, the Phantom Lord marker seeming to burn under scrutiny.

"This is a promise that upon entering this family, you will try to earn that forgiveness and take on whatever missions you are given. You are lost and I understand that, but you are not faultless. You will join us?"

"I ain't got anything to lose."

"I had a feeling you would say that." The man took a different coloured lachrima pressing to hit to his skin and Gajeel watched as it removed the old mark from his shoulder. The pain of its removal was brief. When the stamp came down, however, the sting was more painful and he tried his best not to show any change on his features. This was a promise, sealed with a guild mark that bound him to the guild for what he would deem eternity.

"There you are. We are nakama now."

Gajeel hoped he wouldn't regret this.


	37. Chapter 37: Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Hurt**

"You should get that." He said nothing in response and lay there, motionless. "You're being stubborn, Gajeel."

They sat in silence, Pantherlily's large paws working away at the bandages while the person at the door kept knocking. "Are you-"

"No," Gajeel growled into the pillow. The scene was reminiscent to another, only that he had Lily to take care of him. Even if he did prefer to have Levy tend to him, he was a bit too put out to accept the help she might have offered.

"Well, I could use some help, you know? These paws aren't as deft as hands."

"Then let me bleed to death." He set his eyes on the window, catching tiled roofs and flower sills.

The Exceed tightened a bandage with a huff. "You're the essence of unreasonable. She was joking."

"Was she? Seemed pretty serious to me."

"You know that she wouldn't say anything to hurt you," the Exceed reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. I still don't want to see her."

"That's not every fair. She doesn't even know what she did wrong." Gajeel shifted a little as Pantherlily moved into his smaller form to apply antiseptic to the base of his spine. "Does she Gajeel?"

"We talked about it," he admitted. He didn't want to talk about this while he felt like shit.

The cloth dabbing at his wounds ceased. "You what?"

"Talked."

"You're not the best at talking. I'm assuming she did most of that. And when did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? Gajeel we left for a mission three weeks ago."

"So?"

"So you've had her fretting about this for three weeks. I had wondered why you hadn't sent her a letter like you normally do, but this explains it. You're fighting."

"We're not fighting."

"You're right," he said after a pause, "it's not fighting. It's more like she's trying to apologize and you're ignoring her."

"She doesn't have to apologize."

"I may not have to, but she will. She probably didn't even mean you."

"You're not the one with dragon senses," Gajeel reminded him, tightening the ponytail in his hair. "And I too tired to deal with her right now."

"I understand. Will you at least speak to her once you're functioning?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm finished for now. Shall I send her away?"

"If she's still there, then yeah."

Pantherlily exited his room and Gajeel went back to staring out the window. Perhaps Lily was right. Actually, there was no perhaps. She had been joking. But you were never more serious than when you were joking. And his feelings were no joke. Nothing funny existed in the fact that he cared about her and that she was not interested. He knew she was too good for him. She didn't have to go agree with Lucy and rub salt on the wound.

A sharp yelp broke through his brooding and he frowned at the very un-Lily like sound. He heard it again and in an instant he was stumbling towards the window, pushing the glass and sticking a hand out. The instant his nails caught cotton, he latched on and yanked up Levy's flailing form. A fire rippled under his bandages and no sooner had he pulled her through the window than he let her fall to the floor.

"Gajeel," she said breathlessly, trying to rise to her feet, "I-"

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? You could've killed yourself."

"I wanted to see you." She tried to smooth back her mess of blue with a spare hand and acting as if she hadn't almost fallen from his window sill. She continued on about how he should have back to the the guild and how she was worried and how bad his injuries were looking because _he was starting to bleed through the bandages_.

"Lil, get in here," he shouted, storming over to his bedroom door with his left hand pressed against his throbbing side and away from her worrying fingers. It was _really_ smarting now and his anger at Levy almost waylaid the pain. "And you," he glared at her, "get out of my room."

"But-" She seemed so shocked by the words, as if she hadn't been expecting them at all. The hurt he saw take the place of her worry brought guilt to his mind, but he couldn't do anything about it. He refused to allow her to do something so reckless and dangerous just to ensure his well-being. He was not worth it.

"I don't care right now. _Get out_." He wasn't sure why he was being so aggressive, but between the intense pain in his side and the knowledge that she could've fallen to her death from his third story window because she wanted to _see him_, his emotions were running high. He didn't need this right now. At all.

"Oh." She lowered her head and he knew that the glazed look of her eyes was his fault.

Pantherlily flew in moments later only to gape at the scene. "Gajeel," he began, his keen eyes flicking between his guild mates, "what is Levy doing here?"

"She's leaving." He pushed them out of his room brusquely. "Make sure she gets home."

"Yes, but-" The rest of the words were lost in the slamming of his door. The slayer shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid her dejected countenance from the back of his lids. Though ineffective, he still took steps and lowered himself onto the bed gingerly. Sleeping would help, he decided. It was either sleep or alcohol, and since the latter was unavailable, he'd have to settle for blissful unconsciousness if he wanted to forget about the damnable pain or his worry for Levy.

He certainly looked forward to dreaming of something else.


	38. Chapter 38: Name

**Chapter 38: Name**

It's written on the tags of his clothes, roughly scrawled so he won't forget anything should he ever lose them. Pantherlily is relatively picky about such things as well, so his own name can be found on some of the smaller articles in their closet. If you sift through it thoroughly, you will see when Gajeel's baggy pants ends and Lily's trousers begin. In this one sense, they are organized. More organized than pairs like Happy and Natsu, who don't use their closets for clothing storage and resort to it as a secondary place to house memory fragments taken from millions of missions.

Things start changing after battles and gloriously, violence-free new events that he never thought possible; things that litter their home with the name _McGarden_ instead of all the others. He can get used to it, and he gets _more_ used to it, after she agrees to move in with them. Suddenly, there are more McGarden materials, most of which he can identify by the smell of her. Her pens, feathered and not, are strewn across the desk and he knows that all of them are hers; no name tag needed. Years pass comfortably like this as he learns to roll his eyes when she playfully scratches out his engraving and replaces it with her own, navy script.

It doesn't irk him as much as he thought it should have that Levy doesn't want his name at the end of hers. Her hesitance means nothing to him, because she's said _'YES!'_ to everything else and that is what matters. Once the ring is safely nestled where it ought, names won't matter. He'll no longer be 'Gajeel the dragon slayer', or even his more recently upgraded tag of 'Gajeel and Pantherlily'. He is now first and foremost 'Gajeel and Levy', never mentioned and rarely seen without the other. For that much, he is eternally grateful. Her letters are written across the band on his finger just as they are carved into his heart so as to remain there for the rest of his mortal life.

And when a brighter light with his eyes enters his life, he tells Levy to name it as she pleases because he's quite content with everything else.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39: Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Line**

"Sign it."

"No."

"Gajeel-"

"I said no."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Can you not read?"

"Of course I can!" He snatched the pen from his hand.

"Can you not write?" quipped Happy, who went to hide behind the fire slayer when Gajeel made a jab at him.

"I can write fine." He stared at the line. "Just haven't done it in a while, is all."

"I know what you mean." Natsu slumped against the table. "Writing is pretty hard. But at least Erza didn't torture you to death teaching you about proper nouns and how to spell things."

"That's what we've got Lucy for," chirped Happy, the mention of their partner perking Natsu right up.

"That's true, Hap. Where is she, anyway?" He searched the guild hall while Gajeel continued to stare at the paper, trying to make out the particulars above the dotted line. Most of the words were familiar; mission, reward, the details. There were some words he didn't quite recognize, but he figured that it was more because he hadn't been exposed to them yet rather than the possibility that he had forgotten them altogether. If he didn't understand the whole damned thing, Levy would never let him hear the end of it.

"You've never had to sign something to do a mission before, have you?" asked Pantherlily, peering over Gajeel's shoulder to get a better look at the parchment.

"Never."

"It's a special kind of mission; one I made by myself." Gajeel stopped straining his eyes instantly and forced the sheet away.

"What is this? A contract?"

"Sort of?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you write it?"

"Was it not official enough?" Natsu grinned broadly and said, "I thought it looked pretty official."

Gajeel let out a groan. No wonder he hadn't been able to read the damn thing. Natsu had made so many _spelling errors_. He scribbled his name down and shoved the sheet away. He really shouldn't have been surprised.


	40. Chapter 40: Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Ride**

"You're being ridiculous," teased Pantherlily, rolling his eyes at Levy's playful smile.

"No, I'm not!" she protested lightly. "Lucy said it helped and I wouldn't mind trying it out." She gave Gajeel a bright look while he scowled at the prospect. His head throbbed and the thought of her trying to flip him upside down on a moving train made him want to hurl. "Ah, I'm sorry, Gajeel," she said, visibly fighting her grin after seeing his clear discomfort with the idea. "I wouldn't actually do it."

"He knows that," reassured the Exceed. "You know how much more irritable trains make him."

"I guess, but it's never been this long before."

"He'll get used to it eventually." The cool glass on his forehead didn't take him away from the pain and sickness that seemed to permeate every cell in his body. He was tempted to open the window and allow the flurry of snowflakes into the compartment just to distract him from his frenzied gut. They'd tried everything else to soothe it; medicine, sleep; all of which had proved ineffective. Erza hadn't accompanied them, which meant that she could force sweet unconsciousness on him.

Gajeel felt the train turn in a way that did not at all feel smooth and the urge to hurl returned more rapidly. A fist dug into his stomach as he tried ineffectively to trade the queasiness with his pain.

"You'd think," mused Pantherlily aloud, "that this would get easier for you. You've only done it half a dozen times."

Levy shook her head. "No, it actually gets worse. Lucy told me that Natsu seems to hate trains more than ever but gets on them anyway. Unlike you, Gajeel," she smiled, "you'd rather walk the whole way home."

"That's true." Gajeel leaned forward and put his head between his knees.

"I'm lucky you're here, Levy," quipped the cat. "If it weren't for you, we'd be trekking back to Magnolia with deadly frost bite."

"Yeah; lucky," laughed Levy weakly, placing a hand on his back. "You going to be okay?"

Okay? Gajeel opened his mouth planning a smart retort but, at the train's sudden and insistent lurch, he settled with a groan.

"Maybe not then." Her palm was a warm comfort that he felt in his soul, but none of it would help him quell the motion sickness.

Before his next mission, he vowed, he'd get Wendy to spell him with enough _troia_ to last him a week. That, or just partner up with Wendy. That'd do just as nicely.


	41. Chapter 41: Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Lies**

"I really like you, you know that?"

"What do you want, Lev?"

"What makes you think I want something," she hums, arms slipping down his shoulders. He continues to twist the metal in his hands, folding it like she would origami paper. Levy leans her head next to his, chin digging into his shoulder a bit.

"You always want something." Gajeel flattens the nub of the rod. "Is it a book?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Because my mission tomorrow is to the place where that smelly, old rune text book is."

"Really?"

He scoffs. "Like you haven't been yapping about this thing for the last two weeks?"

Her nervous laughter ripples at his neck and through his chest, as if it is coming from him instead. "You picked up on that?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Of course not." She pulls back, fingers taking a few dark strands with her. He knots the metal together while Levy tugs and twists his own hair. "This is pretty soft."

"So's yours."

"What conditioner do you use?"

He stops, tilting his head back a bit to see her with a light blush on his cheeks.

"_What?_"

"Are you telling me that you don't use conditioner?"

"Why would I even _tell_ you if I used conditioner?"

"So you do use it!"

"Lev-"

"I knew it! So what brand is it? Magnolia's Best? Straight Shooter? Or," she stops to wrinkle her nose, "is it that weird one from Blue Pegasus that smells like Ichiya's sweat?"

"The fact that you know that scares me, Shrimp, it really does."

"I can imagine you with Magnolia's Best. It's mostly scentless, too, so it won't bother your nose."

"Sure, then I use that." He returns to his work swiftly.

"Why're you so grumpy?" She braids a bit more of his hair.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Why are you denying it?"

"Just telling it like it is."

"You mean you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"There it is again, saying the opposite of what you mean."

"Whatever." She finishes up the braid as he continues his metal work. They go back and forth like this for a while until she leans over his shoulder again.

"Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

"Gajeel."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Not right now. I've almost got this."

"Please?"

He growls a bit, and turns sharply, his nose bumping into hers. "What?"

Levy shifts back at this proximity. "I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

"You?" He rolls his eyes and presses him mouth to hers quickly. "Only every second."

Her blush is overwhelming, but he just snickers and returns to the work in his hands. That would keep her quiet for a bit.


	42. Chapter 42: Slow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Slow**

Sometimes, but not always, his mind decides that it needs to remind him of random things. Not that he needs reminding. He has enough things in his small home to remind him of what has come to pass. Old mission papers, trinkets that he's collected over the course of the day (ie: nails and screws and the like) alongside the fact that his roommate can verbally remind him of anything he's dared to forget. No, Gajeel doesn't need to be reminded on how the day has been, but some evenings, leaning into his work chair and tinkering away at some fine piece of metal he's managed to snag, or laying in bed, he remembers the days that have passed.

Often enough, it's without clarity. The moments come like glass shards of a mirror, jagged and broken but inevitably a part of the whole. The last bite of his lunch or the feel of his enemy's jaw crunching beneath his fist will flit by, brief as a butterfly, but no less memorable. There's no context that accompanies the flickers of the past, especially right before bed when he's itching to fall asleep but is not granted such a gift.

Pantherlily says that its because he has more time to think that the memories return to him. The Exceed claims that all his ceaseless battling in Phantom Lord has stopped his conscious from letting him reflect on his life.

And if he doesn't want to reflect? What if he doesn't care to think about it? Well, Pantherlily says that its healthy, that he needs it to set his mind at ease. The theory is dismissed instantly as some bullshit, but the more Gajeel, ironically, thinks about it, the more true it appears. When he attempts to ignore the past, it rears his ugly head and returns to him with a vengeance in the form of sleepless nights and cutting remarks to those around him.

Instead, Metalicana's first words lull him to sleep, the screams of old Phantom Lord victims cushion his dreams, and the faint whispers of his new family plink down his metal brain slowly, for hours at a time, until he settles into a comfortable, or uncomfortable, slumber.

It takes far longer than he initially believes to sleep. After months of introspection, he's found the perfect way of coping and getting to sleep faster; he writes the stories in his songs. They become songs that he will never sing, songs that he does not wish to show any other living soul. He hides them under his mattress, pages shoved occasionally between his unfinished metal works so that no one will dare touch it. He contemplates burning it, calling Natsu over to set the paper memories to flame, but decides against it. A part of him knows that if he does, the memories will just continue to haunt him, slow and persistent until he filters through them again. So, it is better this way; working through the past to benefit his future, as slowly as it comes.


	43. Chapter 43: Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Wind**

The wind soothed her to sleep. Wendy had once confessed that she slept with her window open in the summer just so she could feel the breeze on her face to remind her of her mother. Her dragon mother. Gajeel wished he could gain the same thing from something so ever present, but it was near impossible to smell like molten and metal all day. Wendy was lucky to always have that memory drifting through the air.

He needed iron to eat but all Wendy had to do was _breathe_.

If he was being honest with himself, he was jealous. If Wendy was older than him, she would be a mission to wrangle and defeat. It did not matter that her spells were for healing and strength. Her attacks could become that much deadly when experience honed her already brilliant ability.

She was much more skilled than he had been at her age, although he figured that it helped a great deal to have Grenadine instead of Metalicana. The old, metal dragon rarely talked about others of his kind but he had mentioned Wendy's dragon. "Tough," he had called her. "Tough and yet way too soft on her own kin."

So there he was, sitting by the window, trying to feel even a fraction of the comfort Wendy was feeling as she lay on his couch, sleeping the night away.

Even though it's not his wind (it will always be Wendy's), it does enough to remind him of flying; of wings and flight and a lifetime that he will never get back.

A big and beautiful life of metal and wind and nostalgia.


	44. Chapter 44: Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Star**

Gajeel sometimes wished that the males in Fairy Tail could find something else to talk about. The last week or so, they have been talking about things like preference. Gajeel had to say that he liked things big; big attacks, big hair, big strength. Natsu had tacked on big boobs to the list, much to Levy's annoyance. He wonders if that's why Natsu likes Lucy; for her chest. There are other things, obviously, for example her level of dedication and excitement that rivals Natsu's own. The fire dragon slayer probably liked her scent as well. Gajeel had notices that Natsu sits extra close to Lucy on certain days. He's noticed because there are also days when he feels the need to sit closer to Levy for no apparent reason.

"Gajeel, can I talk to you?"

People have been wanting to talk to him more frequently, too. On that topic, all he can say is that he doesn't like big conversation. They're difficult in more ways than one and battling is much easier.

She sits in front of him and shakes out her golden locks as he sips on ale. "It's about Natsu."

He scoffed. Straight to the point. "When isn't it?"

There's a slight burning in her eyes when he says that. "Look, I don't bother you when you ask about Levy."

"Your fire ain't cute, bunny girl. Get to the point."

"Natsu's been weird lately."

"Weirder than normal?"

She nods vigorously. "Much weirder."

"Why?"

"I don't know. In any other guy, I would say that maybe he likes me. As an actually _girl_. But Natsu isn't like the other guys. He's dense and its getting ridiculous."

"Doesn't sound weird to me. 'Sides I think you're giving him too much credit. He's not as stupid as you make him out to be. Could be that he's finally getting his act together."

"When I try to ask him out, he offers to bring Erza and Gray along. When I say that it's a date, he tells me that of course it is. A date with nakama. As it should be. I'm seriously considering giving up on him."

"It'd certainly make life easier for you." He tilts his mug idly, wondering how he ended up a therapist for the celestial mage he had once kidnapped.

Lucy sighs, chin balanced on the heel of her palm. "If only..."

Gajeel bends his fork out of shape and contemplates eating it while Lucy stares out at the rest of the guild in blind thought. The demon behind the counter would slaughter him if she knew he had snacked on her cutlery. It was one of the reasons they had switched to silverware, the metal not as appealing and tasty as iron to him. He places the fork back onto the table and soothes out the kink in the middle when Lucy asks for his opinion again.

"Can't help you with this one. You're on your own."

"But-"

"If you've got a problem with 'im, just spell it out to him. It's not that hard. It works for everyone." He's pushing his luck a little bit with the generalization, but it'll do for now. He just wants to eat his breakfast in quiet. He didn't think it would be this difficult.

Lucy folds her arms across her bust. "So what? Are you saying that you're better at reading people that I am."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Depends on who. The idiot? I wouldn't be able to stand talking to him unless its with my fists but he's honest. Ask and you get yer answers. You? You're straightforward enough when you want to be and the Shrimp is a hit or miss. Can't say I always understand the way of an idiot, but I also can't say I've tried too hard with the flaming dunce."

She buries her face in her hands. "This is getting ridiculous. Liking him is so much work."

"Hasn't stopped you so far, bunny girl, so it ain't gonna stop you now."

"Yeah. I guess." She looks up and kneads her temples a bit. "I really should, though."

"Go wish on a star if you need some help."

She snorts a bit at that. "The great Gajeel Redfox is recommending that I wish on a _star_?"

"It's Lev's idea," he mumbles, watching the knots in her shoulders relax and she is temporarily satisfied with a resolve flashing in her eyes.

"Of course it is." Lucy stretches her arms and gets up with a determined huff. "I'll see you later, then. I can't exactly wish on stars in the middle of the day." With that she walks away, hips swishing behind her. Gajeel hunches into his meal and continues with his day.


End file.
